


Elementary My Dear Sadie

by Everything_Beautiful



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #DaddyBatch, #DaddyLock, Adorable Sherlock Holmes, Adorkable, Angry John Watson, Angry Sherlock Holmes, BBC's Sherlock - Freeform, Babies!, Birthday, Blood and Gore, Broken Sherlock Holmes, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Coming Out, Damn you Moffat and Gatiss, Death Threats, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dominance Is Made, Dominant Sherlock, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Meetings, First Words, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hickeys, Hip grabbing..alot of it, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, I Love You, John Watson is a Good Friend, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, MARRIAGE!!!!, Major Character Injury, Memories, Mentions the act of Sex, Mild Smut, Moriarty is Alive, Moriarty is Ruthlesss, Original Character Death(s), POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive Sex, Possessive Sherlock, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Reminiscing, Sad Ending, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Safe for most teens 2 read, Screaming, Sexual Content, Sherlock Becomes a DAD, Sherlock Fluff, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Is a Fluffy Bunny :3, Sherlock is a Mess, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, So.Much.Fluff.., Soft-Sherlock, Suggestive material is suggestive, Swearing, Their Love Is So, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This book will probably make you hate Jim Moriarty if you didnt hate him already..., Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Time Skips, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Uncle John Watson..., Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes, did you miss me?, going into labor, hand holding, many much kissing, past sexual abuse implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Beautiful/pseuds/Everything_Beautiful
Summary: Sadie Sanderson is 23 (Beginning of the story),living as a Semi-First class citizen in Uptown Bakersville. When her oldest and best friend Maddie Turns up dead in her own apartment,she seeks help to bring her friend justice.When one of her co-workers mentions a Detective Sherlock Holmes and Dr.Watson she is curious and seeks them out for help...but gets more then what she bargained for...A beautiful relationship blossoms, and so much more.





	1. The Very Beginning: A Study In Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope to get 13 chapters out of this...If not 14...Hoping to finish before the end of May,before my birthday...
> 
> (Written by:Sadiye Kilic) //Rated: 14+//  
> (Some slight suggestiveness,but extreme sexual content and references,a little language,and violence.) 
> 
>  
> 
>  Thanks for giving this a read.
> 
>  
> 
> And of course.....
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy The Story!

In London,January is usually very cold. Almost every day,it’s freezing and miserable to be out in the streets of Uptown Bakersville.Being the outgoing person i am,i ignore the arctic-like cold for the most part so,unless i am physically incapable,or its impossible to go outside,I'm out shopping,working,or being the ‘social butterfly’ type.Before i go any further into my story,let me introduce myself. My name is Sadie Sanderson,I'm 23,and a semi-first class citizen in London,and i work as a head financer in one of the tallest buildings in Britain.Anyways,within these 2 weeks my best and closest friend,Maddie,was murdered,right in her apartment. We used to share a flat together, when we were still in college but we both got our own houses in good time. We work at the same building though,and she would always ask for her morning cappuccino order before work the next day. I would deliver it for her,and we would ride the number 11 train to work,as usual. From what the police got out of it,in the dead of night,her throat was slit open forcefully,and then the murderer proceeded to beat her senseless,until the point where she blacked out; “without a doubt”,the police chief said. The worst part? She lived alone,and if i hadn't stopped by to give her the order of coffee she had asked for just the morning before,she would’ve been left there for who knows how long. 

 

No one would help me try and catch whoever did this to her,and it was making me furious. I needed someone willing to help me solve this case,and do it right..but who could i get in contact with? I finally went back to my finance office building and asked my co-workers for any sources. Almost all of them gave me suggestions i had already tried,but thanked them anyways.Marisol,Maddie’s hardest-working assistant,suggested someone i had never heard of before.These two men named..Sherlock Holmes? And Dr. John Watson? I had never heard of them up until now. Sherlock is a “consulting detective”,which i can only guess means he consoled them during crisis,that’s something i might need..John Watson is a doctor who served as a soldier and medic in the war,which in my eyes made him seem like he was brave and confident. I thanked her continuously for giving me this new and hopefully reliable source of help. Marisol stopped me before i left though: “Sadie,be careful.That man,he doesn't seem right in the head. He’s dark,scary even,my cousin had a friend who died working with him. “Marisol,i’ll be okay,i can take care of myself. This is for Maddie,remember?”; i said,confidently. “Just be careful Sadie,you never know what can happen in the downtown streets of Bakersville.” Taking this advice,i hoped that this was finally going to be my lucky strike,and i could settle Maddie’s murder once and for all.

 

I took the 7th subway car to the downtown of Bakersville,where the apartment flats were. I arrived at the location given to me by Marisol: Baker Street. The buildings looked expensive,wow. I started asking around for the man they called Sherlock to a few people who said they lived on the street,but all I got were shocked expressions, side eyes and disgusted glares. Then,as i was eating outside Speedy’s sandwich cafe’,a tall man quickly walked by. He was so.so....handsome...no!...he was...beautiful. He was strictly pale,with startlingly bright blue eyes that seemed to be changing color,and medium curly black hair. He also had very prominent and high cheekbones,which gave his face an irresistible elf-like structure. He wore a long black trench coat,suit pants with a blue scarf,and a mild-plum purple (Read: WAY too tight) dress shirt.

“Maybe he knows where and who this Sherlock is”,i thought. So,before he could get much further i got up and tapped his shoulder. “Hello? uh-Sir? Hi,i'm looking for a man named Sherlock...umm..any idea where i could f-”..he turned abruptly but smiled warmly. “Well love,your looking right at him...come,I'll take you to my flat”...he said,so quickly i could barely process what he had said. Oh he had such a sexy baritone voice! Even better than his looks,i wonder if he can sing? Within his sentence being spoken,he grabbed my arm,and we ran (Read:more like him dragging me behind him) to his door with practically yanking me into his doorway and then on the first of two landings and up the stairs,and into his door to his apartment.

 

Now in his flat,i scanned my new surroundings. It was very unique decor and furniture,a-lot of antiques,skulls,very Victorian,but very beautiful style and a…“uhh”.I looked over to the kitchen area,where a huge lab set stood,with white powder bags stacked up on the table. “Um,Mr. Holmes? Is that….I-is that a drug lab?” i asked,pointing to the table in his kitchen. “Haha,no darling,that’s a DNA lab tester,for when we get drugs that can’t be identified right away,or peoples DNA so it can be scanned and sent out,back to the lab..and then to  _ Anderson”;  _ he said the name bitterly through his teeth,like it was a bad taste in his mouth. “Anderson? Whose Anderson?” i asked,confusion present on my face,for sure. “A  _ VERY _ stupid worker in the medical unit. He is such an arse...I swear,whenever he talks aloud he lowers the IQ of the entire street,swear on it!” As he went around the room,sorta fixing things up so the living room looked a little more presentable,he kept looking at me,as if he was “studying” me,it was strange,but i found it complimentary. “John Isn’t here right now..Probably out getting the milk again,Mrs. Hudson is away on a family emergency,she’ll be back by the Wednesday of next week.I’m sure you will love her,she is really too sweet to me and John,and i’m certain that she will love you. Now…..i don't do this for any clients,but you can sit in John’s chair if you’d like...there’s,i don’t know why or how to really explain it..there's just something about you..it’s different,and i love it.”; He smiled sweetly and gestured to the chair. I sat down,smiling; it felt good to smile,because up until then i realized hadn't smiled with real joy since..well,since Maddie died. 

  
  


“So,what’s your purpose of being here...?”,Sherlock was staring directly into my soul,i swear it. “Um,i’ve been trying to find someone to help with my best friends murder,her name is Maddie by the way,but no police station or unit will do it. So,when my friends assistant from work mentioned the “consulting detective”,it intrigued me. And,she gave me the address to Baker Street,and then i found you. So,here i am.” my shoulders slumped a little,and my head tilted down a little in shame that i hadn’t come sooner. He pressed his hands together and put them against his chin. “I see,you friend was murdered,you want to give her justice,and solve the mystery of who murdered her?” I nodded slowly,forcing myself to lift my head to his eye-level. “Well,i can help you if they didn’t take the body away yet,if they have i can go to the morgue and have my assistant Molly do an examination,and maybe an autopsy.”;He said this as if it was an everyday occurence,then again i guess it was in his case since this was pretty much what he lives and dies for. Sitting up a little taller he spoke more firmly,but gentle all the same.“Miss,you still haven’t told me your name..”; his voice interrupted my thoughts abruptly. “Oh,um i’m sorry...I’m Sadie Sanderson,and it’s a true pleasure to meet you,Mr Holmes”.I beamed with confidence and put out my hand to shake his. 

 

As he took it,his face was still lit up from when i had said my name. “Sadie,huh? Beautiful name darling,so unique…and please,Sherlock is just fine,thank you. Sadie means ‘Princess’ does it not?”; he said,with delicacy in his voice,and smiling calmly all the while. “Yes it does! Thank you..Mr.H-Sherlock”; I giggled a bit,as a bundle of my hair fell into the front of my face. He caught it before it could even brush the skin of my cheek,and twirled it in his fingers,and stroked the rest of it as if he had known me my whole life,and i knew him all of my life too. “Darling,may i just say that you have some very luscious and beautiful hair.”; He cooed,playing with it a little more. I laughed softly,and his face became nerve wrecked. I guessed he suddenly became aware that i had only known him for a couple of hours,because he then backed up just an inch or two, he said sincerely: “I-i...excuse my behavior..you just seem so...different,my other clients are so boring and dull,but your lively and jubilant. It’s just,marvellous,and John says i should be nicer to women than i usually am. I really am a bastard,rudest as it comes..So,will you tell me how i am doing?” I laughed a little harder. This beautiful man was trying to impress me! Of all the people in the world,and he chooses me! “Sherlock,you seem simply wonderful! I won't hear anything otherwise.” He blushed,reddening his pale face,and smirked sassily, “I don’t know if this is customary but,can i give you my number? I know that you should get going soon,so i suppose i should have your contact for this case..and maybe another reason,who knows right?” I nodded again; “Yes,i should have your number,umm..here,just tap it into contacts”,i opened contacts,and handed him my phone so he could put his number in.As i grabbed my purse and overcoat,he handed the phone back to me with his number in the space and as he did,he pulled me into his arms; I almost didn't know how to react,but i snapped back to reality as quick as i had left. I was pushed up against his chest,he was so warm and cozy..and then,he ruffled and puffed up his adorable curly black hair quickly,and kissed me...right then and there,right on my lips. It was long,sweet,and a beautiful bliss moment in my hectic month. Peace before the storm,really is what it was,no thunder,no horrid weather,none of the snow. Just a drizzle of rain,a light,long lasting rain storm. Speaking of storms,it was raining bloody hell outside...oh now i  _ definitely  _ didn’t want to leave _. _

 

As he let me go,he looked sad that i was even out his arms,much less leaving altogether. I looked out at the hellish weather that lay before me. I cringed,looking over at Sherlock,then back outside. Sherlock then cleared his throat and spoke up: “Ms.Sanderson,can i offer that you stay the night in my flat? It’s terribly cold and wet outside,and almost 10:00 Pm. Please stay,you can borrow my shirts too sleep in and wake up and leave with,if your okay with that.” He blushed sheepishly,a pleading look of hope somewhere deep within his eyes. “Okay,Sherlock..if you absolutely insist on this request,i will stay the night and till late morning.” “OH IT’S CHRISTMAS!” he cried with joy,and lifted me all the way off the ground and spun me around in a circle. I squealed loudly,laughing harder than i had all month,and smiled wider than i ever had this year. He was so happy,not at all the man that Marisol had described to me,not at all who she had made him out to be. “You can’t have John’s room,but you can take my room,or the couch if you prefer,either one is fine by me.” Sherlock was getting out an extra 2 shirts as he talked:one baby blue and one plum colored for me to wear tonight and tomorrow.“What? No pants?” I inquired,looking for an undergarment. “I don’t think any of them would fit you,Darling.”,he said,looking at me smuggly. “Do you wanna share the bed,love?” he whispered in my ear,so luling and melodic, i could’ve melted right there. “If your up for it,Sherlock Holmes.”,I said,and as i did another man walked in. He had choppy greyed hair,with brown still present,a knitted jumper,and tight cargo pants.Sherlock swiveled on his heel to face him, “John! finally your back. What took you so long anyway? I was worried!” The man stumbled forth a little bit and he began to explain himself: “Sorry Sherlock,there was so much traffic and accidents littered the roads on 68, and then i got hungry so i stopped at a cafe’,an-..Ummm..Sherlock who is this?”,he pointed at me with a confused expression clearly written on his face. “Oh,um John this is my...ummm..my..girlfriend! Yes! My girlfriend,Sadie,uhh Sadie,this is my best friend,partner and flatmate Dr.John Hamish-.” “Watson,it’s a pleasure to meet you”,i finished for him and put out my hand for Dr.Watson to shake. He took it very quickly,and smiled kindly,eyeing sherlock for a moment or two. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you as-well,Sadie.”  “Umm Love,i’m gonna get changed,okay? I’ll be in the bedroom if you need anything.” I walked out of the room,grabbing both shirts and my belongings. 

 

As i started changing out of my day-clothes,i heard Sherlock and John arguing quite aggressively. The first shout i heard was John’s: “WHO IS THAT? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HER FOR ANYWAYS?!” “SHERLOCK I'M ASHAMED OF YOUR BEHAVIOR,HONESTLY AND UTTERLY ASHAMED OF YOU!” Sherlock returned John’s outburst with a more calm and even tone,but it was perfectly clear that he was extremely furious “John,last time i checked it’s not ANY of your goddamn business who i love and who i MEET WITH!”  he screamed the end of his sentence,setting off John again. “FOR ALL YOU KNOW SHE’S WORKING FOR MORIARTY!” John fired back.i sat in his room,in just my teddy (Read:Teddy is the british word for a women’s panties and bra,be mature it’s not like we don’t wear them),and the blue oversized dress shirt,crying..crying because i knew that it was my fault that Sherlock and John were fighting in the first place. Their shouting went on for long,long time,until i heard Sherlock finally yelled: “SHUT UP!! Listen!” They both went silent,and all i heard was myself,in a mess of tears. Sherlock ran into the room in an instant,and catered to me as if i was his own child or mistress. “Oh,darling..look at you,your a mess! What’s wrong my love?” I sniffled and shaked as i whispered: “y-you and John are fighting because of me,i'm s-so sorry i intruded on your life like this Sherlock,and i’m sorry to you too,John.” Sherlock wrapped me into his arms and stroked my hair gently. “Shh-sh-shhh,Sadie my little flower..you didn't do anything wrong,did she John?” Sherlock gave him a glassy glare,upset and worry written almost everywhere in his face. John shook his head,appearing to be ashamed of himself. “N-no,Sadie I’m perfectly fine with you being here,i just was not told about you.Please..pardon my obscure and unreasonable behavior.”John took in a deep breath,letting it out slowly. “Well,i’m gonna make some tea..Sadie? Would you..like some?” John turned toward me,the guilt still remained in his eyes. “No,i’m ok..thanks you,Dr. Watson.” I gave him a weak smile,letting him know forgiveness was present. Sherlock looked at John and mouthed: “i'm sorry”, and with that,John left the room.Sherlock looked at me and smiled warmly. “Now then my love..couch? Or bed?.” I shook my head and laughed,then sighed realizing what a nice life i had. “Bed,darling.Thank you.” 

 

As he set up the sheets,white and black colored to match the victorian wallpaper of his bedroom,he had started to sing. “I knew that voice had another purpose!” i thought happily as a listened to his lulling and melodic voice go on and on,and i hoped i would hear it sing again one day. He pulled me into his arms when he finished fixing up the room,and swiftly took me off the bed,and started to dance. I was never a perfect dancer,but i knew how to ballroom waltz because my mother used to take me to lessons before she disappeared,never to be seen again. We danced for what seemed like an eternity,both of our eyes locked onto the others. He spun me twice,dipped me,and shuffled me throughout the little slow dance,and i loved every little minute of it. It was a blissful ballet of two lovers,perfectly intertwined in caution tape.Finally we settled into bed,and pulled the covers up to our chests. Through the blankets,Sherlock pulled me into a hug by my waist,unaffected by my big size,he pulled me against him,and said: “Sadie….i…i love you…and only you,nobody else.” I let that sink in. A man,who was assumed to be harsh,crude,scary,unloving,unforgetting,grudge holding,and a sarcastic no good evil...was the loveliest man i had ever met. I had never slept so peacefully in my life until that very night..and it was beautiful.That was 2 years ago,land it’s only gotten better from there.

 

(A note,since this doesn’t really come up after chapter one’s end:  _ Maddie’s murder was never able to be solved,not even Sherlock could do it,the murder case was closed after 5 months of trying to find any evidence,but the best we could do was give her a proper funeral and burial ceremony. _ )

 

Sherlock’s Point of view of Sadie,Enjoy this because it won’t come up again! Or Will It? 

 

I stared at the beautiful girl who was sitting in front of me at Speedy’s Cafe’. She was eating her sandwich very slowly,probably avoiding her real life problems if i had to guess. I may be the world's only consulting detective,but even i have missed something here and there. John tells me this alot,some of the time it’s baffling to me how i could miss the simple clues. She was exquisite,devine...incredibly striking to look at,nobody could miss her in a crowd,or i wouldn’t anyways. She was plus-sized,which i liked right away,and she didn’t look plus size exactly,the clothes were big and baggier than her figure,but showed her curves really well,and damn she a lot of curve. Her hair had to be one of my favorite parts of her: It was a luscious dark,dark brown,almost midnight black,and it bobbed up as it hit her shoulders. I was a sucker for a good head of hair,and i should know,my hair needed someone to 1-up it for once,and clearly it had met its match. Everything about her was big,her hips,her legs,calves,thighs and her breast-... Whoa i was getting ahead of myself,and that never happened.Her eyes were a stunning dark chocolate brown,and they looked as if her stare could commit bloody murder. She wore expensive clothes and jewelry,probably because she was from the Uptown of Bakersville. I walked by quickly so i wouldn’t be pointed out for staring at her. 

I then felt a tap on my arm: It was her. 

My heart skipped just about ten beats.“Excuse me? Hi,um I’m looking for a Sherlock Holmes? Any idea where i could find hi-” i stopped her mid sentence. God,she was gorgeous. And her lips,bloody hell i could kiss those all day,and never tire. “Well darling,you’re looking at him..Come i’ll take you to my flat..” i said,grabbing her arm without thinking about it and ran with her to my flat door. Once we were up and in my flat,i was aware of what i had done. I began to distract myself,dusting off my chair,fixing fallen books,and cleaning off the table so she could hopefully put her stuff down and not run away from me. She did,indeed put her stuff down on the coffee table. “So miss,why are you here? Why looking for me?” i tried to smile really,but my face denied it. She explained her story: It was long,2 hours to explain everything in perfect detail,and with a regular client they would have been on the streets in 2 minutes. Her friend had been murdered,she wanted justice...classical,loved it. “So your friend is dead,you want justice?” i summed up for her,folding my hands together. “Yeah,pretty much my goal. Can you help?” she said,her eyes full of wonder. “Yes,i will take your case...It seems very interesting.” i said “What is your name my dear? You still haven’t told me..” i added carefully. “My name is Sadie Sanderson,a pleasure to meet you Mr.Holmes.” She smiled,then laughed the cutest,most bubbly,bloody damn adorable laugh i had ever heard.i resisted the “Aww!” that was about to pour from my lips as i spoke again,covering it up. “And an absolute pleasure to meet you as well,Beautiful name,Sadie Does that not mean ‘Princess?’ also please Sherlock is just fine,thank you.” i said,honestly.A bundle of hair was falling in her face,so i snatched it up before it brushed against her face,putting it behind her ear carefully. She smiled at me “Yes! It does mean princess,and thank you so much Mr.H-Sherlock.” She said as she blushed,and looked directly into my soul,i swear it to this very day with those angelic enchanting eyes of hers.

When our session was up i got her over-coat and handbag for her,she blushed crimson again and i couldn’t take it anymore. I ruffled my hair and kissed her right then and there in full on her beautiful full lips. She fussed for a millisecond but stopped almost instantly. She then glanced outside,where it was raining bloody cats and dogs. “Sadie,i would suggest that you stay here for the night? It’s bloody hell outside,and your coat is not fit for this kind of weather I noticed,” i said, pointing to the coat that she had in hand. “I guess you’re right Sherlock,if you insist i will stay the night.” she said,then poking my shoulder lightly. Damn,she was teasing me without even trying,bloody hell! “OH IT’S CHRISTMAS!” i cried,lifting her up and spinning her around in a circle. As i set her back down,she giggled,which made me smirk at her lovingly. She was a source of pure-Euphoria,it was incredible. I’m starting sound like John,aren’t i? Ugh nevermind,John would be home soon,so I got her a change of clothes,just my old dress shirts really. She was so awesome,i never wanted her to leave. This was 2 years ago,and i couldn’t have been happier that she had come into my life.

~End of Sherlock’s P.O.V


	2. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can tell you is the song to play...
> 
>  
> 
> The ball scene: listen to:
> 
> "Fall On Me" From Matteo and Andrea Bocelli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! you made it to my favorite chapter!
> 
> Enjoy of course!

I walked up the street to the flat 221B of Baker Street. My darling was waiting for me,he said he had a surprise for me. “I wonder what it could be? Flowers? That doesn’t seem like him. Maybe a new white lace cardigan? He knows i’ve been asking for one since my other one got ruined.” I had been walking down too my house when a truck had roared by,soaking me with muddy street-water. “PAIN IN MY ARSE! WATCH IT YOU PRICK!” i had yelled at the driver,of course he hadn’t heard me. My thoughts rambled on endlessly until i reached his door. Right then,all of my thoughts and worries were gone,except for one: Sherlock Holmes,my Sherlock Holmes. I rang his buzzer. “Sherlock?”;i said through the speaker,“Are you there?”,and a familiar,baritone voice,crackled over the speaker: “Who is it?” The voice sing-songily replied back. I giggled aloud and answered: “Someone special!” The door opened to reveal my smiling boyfriend,in nothing...nothing but ankle-cut,cobalt-blue plush robe. “SHERLOCK HOLMES! WHERE ARE YOUR TROUSERS?!” i inquired probably a little too loudly,but thankfully nobody was on his side of the street,and or too far away to hear me. He pulled me into his firm but catering arms,and kisses my cheek. “Good morning to you too my little ray of sunshine!” he beamed at me,twirling me into the hall,almost right into Mrs. Hudson. “Sherlock! My goodness have you any decency? You shouldn't throw your girlfriend around the house like that,you might break her!” She tittered her bird-like laugh that i loved oh so much. “Mrs.Hudson,if Sherlock wanted to break me,he should be trying a little harder!” i giggled and kissed his soft and beautiful lips. “So,Sherlock..what’s this surprise you keep telling me about?”; i asked,excited but questioning what he might have in mind. “My dearest Sanderson,i will be taking you to THE most high rated,five star restaurant in all of Great Britain, ‘Le Cantique Jean Face’!” He held up two red tickets with our names on them,clear as day. “Then,it’s off to the Queen’s palace..and yes,yes i do mean the Queen’s palace. My Brother,Mycroft as you know,is very good friends with the Queen,and she has spared us a ball room,free of charge for a one night Waltz,just for the two of us.”,My jaw dropped to the floor. “S-Sherlock...but how did y-?” He put a finger to my lips, “shhhhh..Hush now Lovie,no questions asked. And i have given Mrs. Hudson and you a fund to go buy yourself a brand new ball gown,and dinner dress. Everything starts at 7:30,so we can be home by a little after 12 am. Now,off to shopping you two! Go now!” I stared at Mrs. hudson,wondering if this was real,she just nodded and said,“you heard him,off we pop!” She grabbed my arm,and rushed me out the door,for a day of shopping was beginning.

At the first shop,I found the dress i wanted right away,it was almost unnatural:A beautiful,eye grabbing deep-deep blue colored knee length plunge v-neck dress,with a frilled hem,and slightly lighter lace linings for the off-the shoulder straps. The dress also came with a free one-crystal short silver chain necklace and gem drop earrings,both which looked wonderful with my type of hairstyle.The ballgown was a tough decision,but the choice was perfectly clear in the end: A deep-rosey,crimson colored overflow floor length ball gown,with off the shoulder at the top,and full length sleeves going down. It also came with lace embedded gloves,which i loved.This gown also came with a legitimate silver mini tiara,with a tiny ruby front and centered in it. It was hooped rounded,so i could move with it easily,and it wouldn't droop,due to linings on the insides. Like the evening dinner dress,it was frilled at the hem,except much,much more frilled. The gown had a sneak of cleavage to it,but it would’ve broken a high school dress code. It was so exotic and so unique,it had to be mine. We were finally finished,and we headed for the restaurant. Mrs. Hudson said she would happily drive the ball gown to the Ballroom for me to change into when i was done at the restaurant with Sherlock.

When we got there he was waiting at the door for me in a black suit and tie,with his hair glossed back. He looked so handsome,but no more than he usually did,he couldn't minimize his good looks no matter how hard he tried,anyways. When he saw me his face lit up with joy, “Oh,Sadie my darling little flower...you look truly divine my dear.” I blushed furiously,my flawless makeup getting a little extra highlight. He smiled sheepishly,and gave me his hand and i took it gracefully as we walked in together,right on time as well. We sat down at our table,it was a nice little candle-lit table with a white linen table spread. “Oh Sherlock,this is so nice,i can’t believe you did this for me!”,i gushed to him,smiling warmly. He beamed with pride: “Oh please my love,you should see what’s at the ballroom after we leave this place”. The waiter came over quickly: “Good evening Sir Holmes and Madame Sanderson,may i start you off with our most divine champagne?” “That would be lovely,thank you kind sir”,i replied after a moment of thought. “Coming right up Madame Sanderson,the same for you? Sir Holmes?” “Yes please,and thank you”. All we could do was stare at each other and smile for the first few minutes,and then the chatter began. I started: “So,work going well? How many cases have you solved?” He looked up, “10 murders,4 homicides,and 1 suicide case. I think i’m on a roll.” i grinned and tittered for a moment,as our champagne came.i poured a sip or two into the glass,and took a small sip. “Oh wow,that’s pretty good! Fizzy,i like it.” i took another sip,and then one more.Then,i heard a little of snickering and i saw Sherlock’s face: he was holding back laughter,i was sure of it. “What’s so funny?,i questioned,confusion spread over my face. “Your face...your face! when you tasted it,the champagne,oh my goodness you looked like you may as well have swallowed a frog. Therefore i can deduce that this very well is your first adult beverage?” I blushed in embarrassment “Y-yes it is my first alcoholic beverage.” I dipped my head in shame. “Aww it’s ok,i didn't mean to poke fun at you,i found it quite adorable to be quite frank with you.” Sherlock tipped my head back up,and kissed my forehead gently. “Aww Sherlock stop,your making my face a tomato for god’s sake!” The waiter was back over with the menus night special: Shrimp,lobster fry,and a vinegar dressing. I took a bite of it,then another,and took so many afterward i didn't count them.When we finished,we sat there giggling furiously on what a beautiful restaurant this was,and we were acting like fools.

As we got up to leave,a limousine pulled up in front of the restaurant. I squealed in shock,and looked at Sherlock with the expression: “Why are you doing this?” on my face...but delighted nonetheless. We got into the limo,and we were off for the Queen’s palace. He held my hand the whole way,as we gazed into each other's eyes,and snuggled against one another in the backseat,i realized that this is so perfect,and he was perfect..for me. In the Palace Sherlock’s brother Mycroft,was waiting for us in the entryway, A huge grin upon on his face. “Hello brother dear...sharply dressed as usual,and Lady Sanderson,it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance,your ball gown is in the changing room”,He shook my hand firmly while he talked and gave me a small smile. “Sherlock,you don’t look any different whatsoever,so i don’t know why you bother with another suit. Not to ruin your night,so..your evening suit is in the other room,i’ll get the music ready.” He left the room with Sherlock to help him with his suit,and left to go change. When i got to the changing room in my wing,Mrs. Hudson was there,ready and ‘at attention’ as John would say,to help me with my dress. Once i was fitted,brushed,and preened to perfection,(Read:even though my tied-back corset was a little too tight,but i managed it.Pulling through things is my speciality) i put on my gloves and necklace,my mothers golden bracelet i had saved for a special occasion,mini tiara,and went out onto the ballroom staircase. When i got to the first step,i felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through my body. As i walked down to meet my Lover,the music started to play. I smiled because i very quickly recognized the piano number as one of my favorite and treasured pieces: “Fall On Me” By Andrea Bocelli. (READ: Bocelli is my hero,Period. I have listened to him and his music since i was 6 months old,and i thought this is the perfect song for this part of the book...you will see...hehe.) Sherlock was waiting with one arm out at the ready,wearing a navy blue satin suit,and his classic blue scarf in the place of a tie.His eyes widened with wonder when he saw me. “S-Sadie….you look...Astonishing…your...Mesmerizing...wow you look….perfect.” he stuttered,and kissed my cheek gently. I returned the compliment: “Sherlock you look simply wonderful,so handsome,and yet still so adorable”,and kissed his cheek.He beamed at me with pride,and took both of my gloved hands and spun me into the middle of the huge dance floor,and we began our dance. He waltzed me around the grand ballroom with such beauty and with such grace,it was almost as if i was dancing with a licensed professional.At one point he had his hands on my hips,while my arms were gently wrapped around his neck,stepping back and forth to the lovely lulling piano.I was dipped,twirled,and spun to no end,and i loved it. Every single minute of the dance was pure euphoria-inducing magic. We waltzed like there would be no tomorrow,no morning,and no more night,until the last line of the song finally played: “Fall on me...With all of you’re light…..”,and Sherlock pulled me into his torso,dipped me halfway down one final time,and kissed me in full on the lips.I held his hand tight so i wouldn't fall as the song came to its end. He lifted me upright,and then came a round of clapping. It was Lestrade,Mycroft,Mrs. Hudson,Molly,and John Watson were clapping furiously and whistling and woo-hooing us. As me and Sherlock turned around to face out little mini crowd,he kissed me again ever so sweetly on my lips,and i returned it lightly. We smiled and bowed at them,as if we were performers on a stage.As Mycroft suddenly hushed the group with a single held up finger,and immediate silence followed. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously and gave the “Umm,what happening?” look at Mrs. Hudson,but she just shrugged,as i turned to Sherlock for a clue of what might be happening,but i saw nothing except he pulled out his ticket from the restaurant. “Sadie..My dearest...do you have your ticket still? Take it out for me,would you be so kind.” I took out the ticket as requested,and unfolded it. “Read the names for me would you?” I was puzzled “Umm okay,two special Reserved seats for: Mr...and..Mrs-” i gasped as the hint hit me like a slap to the face.“And…-Mrs. Holmes?" I was faced to the crowd at this point,so i couldn't see Sherlock,but everyone seemed just as shocked as i was,and then,cheers from our audience,and a few delighted gasps.I turned around and my hands covered my mouth as an “oh my God” was about to come out. There,in all of his glory,was Sherlock...as he proceeded to get down on one knee,in his hand a red-velvet embroidered box,with a beautiful diamond ring inside,and a gigantic smile on his lit-up face. The ring itself was Sherlock’s own unique design: One medium diamond in the middle,two bigger sapphires on each other side to the diamond,and miniature emeralds surrounding the hoop of the ring,with my name engraved inside the loop of the ring.Embedded in silver writing on the box were the words: “For My True Love”.By this point, happy tears were coming from my eyes uncontrollably as Sherlock took the glove off my hand,and kissed it lightly and started: “Sadie,my princess,my angel...my precious Rose...you're my everything. You’re the best thing that has happened to me since finding my partner in crime. Nothing would make me smile brighter than seeing you walking down an aisle in a wedding dress, about to be betrothed to me...So, with that being said....Sadie Selma Willis Sanderson….Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man to ever walk the earth..and marry me?”,I was in utter and complete shock.I thought this night couldn't have been more perfect. I was wrong. I stuttered for moment or two before I could finally get the words out : “S-Sherlock I...I can’t believe this....yes! yes, I will marry you! YES!” I picked up the bottom to my ball gown so i wouldn't trip,even though Sherlock would have caught me anyways, and ran, ran right into his patiently awaiting open arms, and embraced him as I would never let him go again.And i cried, cried,and cried away my happy tears because this was a truly perfect night. He slipped the gorgeous ring onto my finger, and kissed my cheek.“Hello..beautiful wife.”; He said softly in my ear so only i could hear him and then stated loudly: “To my new wife! And to all of the adventures that lay ahead!” And our little audience cheered,then yelled: “TO THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE HOLMES FAMILY!!” I wiped my face with my handkerchief.I was a member of their family? It was an honor,being served to me on a silver platter.In that instant, my vision went into the third person point of view, and watched one of the best single moments in my life unfold. The kiss,the wedding ring box opening,the cheering and the big happy smiles. A whole new life was beginning for me,with Sherlock,us...together..forever..just the two of us against the world. A whole new point of view,a new perspective...i liked it..i really,really liked it.


	3. There For me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Again!
> 
> Seriously i'm so glad people are gonna be reading this book! i felt so unappreciated and underrated,but here i can publish my works..SO COOL!
> 
> Ok but seriously,Enjoy the Chapter.

I hold my ground as i stare Sherlock dead into his eyes,my face covered in speckles of sweat.holding my sword in hand,and his face too,is covered in perspiration.He held his sword behind his back.He stares right back,but seems less confident; “Darling,you can back out anytime,you know”,He taunts me,moving his eyebrows up and down in a “surrender” gesture. I raised my sword “Not. A.CHANCE!” i screamed the last part with defiance and rebelliously,and then took the lunge at him. He dodges,raises his own sword,and slices the air above my head. He’s quick but not quick enough to clash against my sword. I swiftly dodge each of his attacks with ease and smooth transitions. I throw all of my force into the blows of the sword,clanking against his. He no longer has an upper hand,and i strike him down with ease. 

~~

 

I plant my foot on his bare chest,claiming my victory. “AHAHAHAHA!” i cackled loudly, “Finally i got you! How does it feel honey?” He got up slowly and said: “it feels like it took my wife and bride-to-be about 10 tries to take out her own husband”. We threw the swords from his collection back in their rightful drawer. He kissed me slowly,and grabbed my waist,pulling me closer. He kissed my cheek,my forehead,my lips.He then whispered into my ear: “Darling,Shall i make you a cup of coffee and pull out some delicious chocolate biscuits? I’m sure your dying for a nice treat after our little melee session.” i chuckled,“Perhaps your right,yes i would like that very much,2 cups of coffee though for me,thank you darling.” I said,as i kissed his lips in return,gently and sweet. Suddenly,out of the blue,i found myself rushing to the bathroom,and throwing up profusely. Sherlock was in the bathroom by my side in less than a minute. “Sadie,oh my god are you alright? Oh bloody hell the ONE TIME i need Mrs. Hudson when she’s out-” i lifted my head a little to say something,anything at all,but failed,my head going back down for another round of vomiting. When i could finally breathe again i said: “i think so-,another round of throwing up..“just a little too much fighting for today i guess. I’m sure it'll be okay.See? And like that,it’s over,i already feel so much better.” He eyed me,still worried of course,but he let it go. “Ok,if your sure. At least let me get you into bed with some chicken noodle soup and blankets,okay?” i nodded “Okay honey,just give me minute.” i washed out my mouth with water and used a little minty tic-tac so i wouldn't taste the vomit again. 

I got into my nightgown,grabbed a book from Sherlock’s bookshelf: How To Solve A Murder Without Getting Your Hands Dirty.“Pretty blunt”,i murmured and sat down in bed,moping that i couldn't go out until probably the day after tomorrow. Sherlock came in a couple of minutes later with a wooden mahogany over-the-lap tray of soup,water,and a single rose in a skinny white vase.I smiled weakly up at him, “Sherlock,you didn't have to make it this fancy”;I said as i took the tray from his hands,placing it on my lap. “Oh please,you deserve only the absolute best my dearest”; he chirped,pulling the covers over my lap and underneath the tray. He sits down next to me,as if i’m not sick at all. “Sherlock,honey you're sure that its ok that you with sit me? I don’t want to get you sick,you know.” I say,concerned that the world’s only consulting detective would wind up sick because of my silly mistake. He laughed,i guess not used to being cared about so specifically, “Darling,there's absolutely nothing in the world i wouldn't do for you,and i think you know it to”. I gushed a little bit,with the feeling i had to, “Awww Sherlock,you're the sweetest thing,if i could kiss you right now,i would.” He beamed at me and pressed his lips to my forehead and kept them there for a couple of seconds. He then pulled away gently and gave me a funny look, “Well,your not sick,just famished. Your probably overstimulated,and your forehead isn’t hot either. Uhhh..” He stopped,looking clearly uncomfortable,and his face reddened slightly. “Sherlock,are you okay?” i asked the nicest way i could. He stuttered for a moment or two “Uhh a-are you on your….you know...what do you women call it?..oh right! Your umm....Cycle-are you on your cycle?” he immediately reddened a deep crimson color. “Oh i see..no i’m not..why do you ask such a question Sherlock?” i looked at him a little confused why such a question would be on his mind. Sherlock dipped his head down in a shameful way.“I’m not mad,not at all,you know Sherlock.” i quickly intruded my sentence with this in case he may have thought i might have been angry. “I just don’t hear a man ask a woman that question in general,you know?” Sherlock looked at me,panicking on the inside,and keeping his face clean of nervous emotions. “I’m sorry sweetheart,i didn't mean to make you or myself uncomfortable.” “Sherlock don’t apologize,and besides you’re only trying to help me feel better. What more could i ask for?” i said,giving him a mini-hug. “Aww,darling this is why i love you.”,He said,pulling me a little closer. I closed my eyes,feeling more safe with him in my arms, “I love you too,Sherlock Holmes.”,i said,sincerely and true as i kept my arms around him until i fell asleep with him.

When i woke up i checked the calendar to see if i had missed anything important on my schedule. “I SLEPT FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS?!? HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL-?” i yelled too loudly as i leapt out of bed,surprised at myself for the energy i had in the moment “Sherlock? Sherlock where are you?” i called,and again just a little quieter,and then quieter again. “Sherlock?”,and then,for no real reason,i fell to the floor,and i started crying. But then i realized that there was a reason: I didn't have Sherlock with me. My Sherlock wasn’t with me,in my arms..protecting me.I felt so weak without him,it was so overwhelming i almost didn't even have the strength to get back up off the floor. I just sat there,and cried for i don’t even know how long,but what i do know is about 2 minutes in,Sherlock was back at my side,cradling me in his strong but gentle arms,comforting me quietly,smoothing and playing with my hair; which always made me feel better,or content if anything. “Hush my little rose,everything is going to be alright,i promise..hush now…”,His body was so warm,i almost fell asleep as he soothed me with his beautiful baritone voice. Sherlock picked me up with ease,and carried me out of the hallway,brought me into the living room,and put me up in his ‘consulting detective chair’ and started for the kitchen. “I’ll put on some tea for you,okay sweet-pea?” By this point i didn't really care what i got,just that he was there with me. I was done crying,but still shaken by my realization when i was on the floor in the hallway. I wouldn't be able to live without him. That may have been the scariest thought i had in a long time. Life without Sherlock? My Sherlock? It was too scary to think about,so pushed it deep,deep down inside of me,hoping it would never resurface. As i came back to reality,Sherlock came over with the tea he had prepared for me. “Here you are darling,some nice warm tea,with a piece of chocolate on the side just how you like it.”,He kissed the top of my head gently,and sat down next to me with his own cup of coffee.He sipped it,and scrunched his nose a little,which made me giggle. I always loved when that little spot right between his eyebrows scrunched up,and when his forehead lines showed? it was the cutest little thing. He then Said: “A bit sweeter than i usually take it,but i’ll live”. I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes,wondering how i had gotten so lucky with Sherlock. Then,the thought to ask struck me. “Sherlock?” I said,he looked up from his coffee. “Yes my dearest?”,“Why do you love me?” He looked at me,confused. “Why do i love you? Oh sweetheart,there are too many reasons for me to count”.He grinned at me,and i had to grin back at him. “Can you give me 5?” i asked. He replied; “Alright if you insist..let’s see...One: your the prettiest girl i’ve ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. Two: your a great dancer,that’s important.Three: your sensitive,i like sensitive souls because they are so easy to please,just like you my dear. Four: your intelligent. And Five? You understand me,and didn't assume me to be a psychopath like most girls do,and that’s just a few reasons why i love you,Sadie Sanderson…” I gave him a hug,and kissed his cheek. “I love you too,Sherlock.”

 

-(about 6-7 hours later)-

Later that night,while i was lying next to him in bed,i was reminiscing on what he had said earlier. “He must be really head-over-heels for me,wow”,were my last thoughts of the night. But as i was about to fall asleep,he grabbed my hips so suddenly,i reflexed into his chest. “Sherlock? What are you doing?”,he smirked at me and cocked his head to one side “What do you think i'm gonna do,Darling?” I giggled and turned so my front faced his,and he moved closer. It was almost pitch black in the room except for a small night-light so we could walk around the room without bumping into things. i couldn’t really see him all that well,but i knew he had a mischievous look in his eyes. He pulled me into him,his hands caressing my hips and neck,all the while kissing my forehead and lips with aggression,but it was heavenly nonetheless. Sherlock was getting touchier as the minutes went by,cuddling me closer like he was going to be my human shield. I gave in,knowing i wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon,and wrapped my arms around his neck,my face buried into his shoulder while he swaddled me with his arms. “This is what true love is,i like this,its so nice”,i thought while Sherlock kissed my upper neck and held my face with both hands. I could barely process my feelings because he kept bringing out new ones i had never felt before. I started to close my eyes as he curled up next to me,putting one protective arm around my waist,and his other stroked my head,sending me into a peaceful sleep. He made me so...happy,it almost seemed like a long,long dream..a dream i never wanted to wake from. He would be there for me,forever and always. To hold me,love me,and tell me that things would be ok.


	4. A Day In The Life Of Being Married To The One And Only "Consulting Detective"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> a plot twist occurs,good but also bad news is brought forth.

(At around 6 am)

 

“Hnnnnnnnnng..Sadie…”; Sherlock’s baritone,sleep-driven and groaning voice broke into my sleepy thoughts.I jolted awake,still not fully aware of my surroundings. “Huh? What? Sherlock..wh-what is it?” i asked,sitting up groggily. “Honey...Could you find me my robe,i can’t see it..and i’m not decent.” I immediately perked up,aware now that he was almost entirely naked. I then replied, “Oh,yeah sure hold on,umm where did you leave it last?” “Probably by the desk-chair,sorry to make you get up,my eyesight isn’t that good in the dark.” He said sincerely “Oh,Sherlock your fine”,i replied,creeping towards the desk. I found the robe pretty quickly,and threw it at his face playfully. “That’s for making me get up this early,and this; -i kissed his lips-..is for being a great husband.” Though i couldn't see it well,i knew he was smiling,it was just his nature. He took my hand,and kissed the top of it, “Stop being so cute,or i might punish you”,he whispered; wishing that he would sound threatening, i suppose. “Oh really? Such a bad boy...what will you do if i don’t?” i inquired,pulling the sheets off of him. And no,no he didn't have his robe on yet. Sherlock grabbed for the sheets,but i was quicker than him and i pulled them off the bed. “Awe,no fair! Well then,i guess you won't need...THIS!” He lunged to undo the straps of my thigh-length nightgown,so he could take it off. I squealed,and moved backwards so he couldn't reach me. I giggled as i turned on the light and saw him struggling to get out of bed. “Nah nah na-nah nah you’re too slow!” i taunted,teasingly swaying my hips back and forth,and ran around the room,while Sherlock was getting his robe on. “Well Good morning to me huh? Is it my birthday today? Because i didn’t know i was getting such a great-PRESENT!” he laughed and finally tied up his robe,and chased after me through the flat. I whisper-screamed as he ran after me down the hallway,and into the living room,getting dangerously close to catching me. I outran him for the most part,but eventually he caught me,and swooped me up into his arms. He kissed my lips tenderly,brushing back my hair,which was askew from running so fast,and also not brushing it. “Awww you didn't stop being cute,you just got cuter.” He said,poking me in the nose lightly. A new voice came from the hallway: “Sherlock? Sherlock is that you? Sadie?”,John came out of his room. “Oh,it’s both of you..well that’s good.” He laughed as Sherlock let me down from his protective arms,seeming to struggle somewhat.

 

“Ok boys,i’m making breakfast,any requests?” i asked,dusting myself off a little,then turning on the stove and ventilation above it. In perfect unison,John and Sherlock yelled: “PANCAKES AND ORANGE JUICE!!” they turned to look at each other,shocked that they both had agreed on the same answer for once. I giggled and replied “Ok pancakes it is,now go..Go! Get ready! Your clients will be up here soon. Go on now,or no pancakes!” I scolded them as they ran to their rooms to get dressed and ready. I was still in the process of putting their plates together,when John came out,clad and only in his jeans,toothbrush just barely hanging out of his mouth where the foam was dripping just a little bit.. “Um,Sadie could you get my tank top from off the dining chair? My jumper won't look proper without it.” i grabbed it quickly,and tossed it to him. “You're a lifesaver you know,no wonder Sherlock loves you so much..you’re so helpful and sweet...you complete each other.” With that,he went back into the bathroom,and continued getting ready. They both came running out and ate so fast it made my head spin,and they left once more to go get fully dressed.Next was Sherlock: he popped out of his room all brushed and gelled. “Well,how do i look Honey?” He asked,as he adjusted his belt. “You look as handsome as the day i met you,Mr. Holmes.”,i replied,kissing his cheek. “Oh you’re too sweet my love.” He cooed,pulling me from my hips away from the stove. “Sherlock i’m hungry too,and you’ve already eaten! Stop being such an arse and let me eat!” i protested,just a little miffed. “Aw,i’m sorry darling..is someone hangry? Should i get you a bottle?” At that same moment i pulled a random wooden spoon from the utensil holder. “You’d better watch yourself,Mister..i mean it!” i yelled and shook the spoon at him as he ran off,laughing all the way down the hallway.

The clients started rolling in at around 9:30 every morning,so early decency was a key component for a good first impression. An old couple,who allegedly had a ghost living in the walls of their house,were eyeing the living room at one point,the wife then said: “Who cleans up this flat,it’s a bloody harrowing mess!”,right to Sherlock’s face. “Excuse me? Are you questioning my future wife’s cleaning skills? This is the cleanest my flats ever been!”,i hadn’t heard Sherlock yet refer to me as his wife to any clients,so it was new to hear,i liked it. It Sounded powerful and meaningful.The couple looked angry,but then smug as the husband asked: “Sherlock,who would marry you? If i’m being honest here,i couldn't see you with a statue of stone!” At that moment i stepped out of the kitchen,with Sherlock’s tea on a small china platter. “Hi Honey,how’s it going?” i kissed his lips gently and set down his tea on the table next to him. The couples jaws dropped to the floor,as Sherlock pulled me into his lap and said sassily: “Mr and Mrs. Gilbert...This is my beautiful,exquisite wife,Sadie. Sadie,these are two of my long time clients,the Gilberts.” I faced them with a smile. “Hello,a pleasure to make your acquaintance”. I gave Sherlock one of my bubbly laughs that he loved the most,and he beamed back at me,giving me an eskimo kiss. The couple looked at us with shame on their faces. “Oh,Harold look at him,He’s so happy,remember when we were like that Harold?” “Yes Eleanor,i do remember those days.” He smiled at her,and spoke to Sherlock: “I think we will leave now,you’ve taught us something whether you meant to or not: Cherish the love we have,and don’t let go of it...thank you.” They got up and left,and we waved them off until they were out of sight. Our next client came in fifteen minutes later. Her name was Mary Anne Oleson,who believes her husband is having an affair with the woman next door to her house. “I just don’t see what he likes in her,you know what i mean? She’s so...bland” she was saying as i was making Sherlock another cup of tea,ready to be introduced again like this to every next client. “Mrs.Oleson,how can you say such things about a woman you don’t even know?” he asked her bluntly,ruffling his hair quickly. “Mr. Holmes,i do sort of know her,she’s a slut!” she pronounced the ‘T’ with great force. “And what do you know anyways Sherlock? You could never love someone-” “That’s my cue” i thought,and called out: Sherlock my Love! I’m bringing you you’re tea now!” He looked at Mary Anne with a sly grin,and simply stated: “Care to continue that statement madame?” As i came out with his tea,Mary Anne’s jaw dropped,i guess i must’ve looked really good today,as i was getting a real lot of those. “Hi honey,how’s it going? Uplifted any cases yet?” “No,but i want uplift you my darling!” He cried,grabbing me by my lower waist and hoisting me into his strong arms as i squealed joyously and spun me around in a circle once or twice.Sherlock kissed my cheek,and put me back down again. “I love you my little flower”,he said sweetly,and smoothed my hair back,giving me a playful slap on my arse. “Your too much dear.”, i gushed and left the room,leaving Mary Anne in a state of shock. “Sherlock,your...married? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?”,He replied calmly: “Mrs. Oleson,there are many things that i’m not allowed to discuss with clients,that is one of them.Good day Madame”,he opened the door,and she stormed out,a pitiful look of defeat on her face.I giggled as Sherlock kissed my forehead and went back to his chair. “And those my dear,are my clients of the day,i’m closing early.” he announced. “Sherlock i’m going out for a Starbucks..want one?” He glanced up,“No thank you dear,i’m alright with your tea” he smiled up at me before i left out the door. I put on my version of his trench coat,and walked out in the street,and hailed down a black-cab. 

“TAXI!” i cried,waving my hand,as one pulled over for me,i got in and told the drive the address,and as i left i saw Sherlock watching me from our bedroom window waving goodbye to me. I looked away quickly,so i could focus. Halfway to my destination,an unidentified number called me on my cell phone. I picked up,curious about who it might be. “Hello?” i said into the phone,and what i got back scared the living soul out of me. A man’s cruel,tenor,cocky laughter and then his words were the scariest part: “Oh hello Mrs. Holmes,or do you prefer Sadie? Are you scared? I know you are,don’t try and deny it..that’s perfectly normal. I’ll give you a summary of who i am. And don’t hang up,i have assassins tagged to your car, all they need is a signal..hang up and they shoot you dead,and then your friends....understand?” I shook violently in my seat; “y-yes i understand”,i shakily responded. “Alright,good. I’m Jim...Jim Moriarty…...Now,for the summary: I’m Sherlock’s greatest nemesis,i’ll spare you most of the dirty details,but if you get out of here alive you can ask Sherlock yourself. I made him insane for a good long period of time,which eventually led him to a suicide attempt,blah bla-blah blah blah. So,after awhile he thought he killed me,or i killed myself,really. But here i stand,staying alive,sadly. That’s all i have for you though Mrs.Holmes.Your gonna be the newest and perfect target for me,and your third little party member too. Oh by the way,when you get home let your pretty boy know i’m here,back in London..ready for another round of petty hell...Good afternoon miss”,The phone made the Connection Ended beep,as i told the driver to turn back,quickly.

 

I got back to the flat,my eye makeup thoroughly smudged from the slips of tears that escaped my eyes.I walked up into our flat,wiping away the tears before i opened the door. “Hello darling,home so soon?” Sherlock was at my side in an instant pulling me into a hug. He noticed my smudge marks immediately,and was onto my fit of tears. “What happened while you were gone my love?” i fell into his arms,uncontrollably sobbing out the words: “He’s coming for us Sherlock,both of us.” “Who is darling…?” i heard him say with his head buried into the side of my face. “Him…-i said- Moriarty..he’s here,in London...” Sherlock dropped his tea cup,he had been holding all the while, onto the floor,the tea cup and platter both shattering into pieces. His face contorted into a mix of rage,hate,and shame. He pulled a pistol out of the pocket in his suit,and shot the wall repetitively: “DAMN YOU TO BLOODY HELL MORIARTY,DAMN YOU! YOU SCARE THE LIVING SOUL OUT OF MY WIFE,THREATEN MY OWN EXISTENCE ONCE MORE...WHAT DO YOU WANT?” He screamed to the ceiling.John Watson came running in. “Sherlock! What’s happening? What’s wrong with her?” he said,obvious concern in his expression. “Put up the ‘no clients’ sign,NOW!” he cried to John,as he smoothed my hair as i sobbed in his arms,wanting to disappear into a hole. Sherlock calmed himself,and went back to catering me. “Shhh,my flower..everything is going to be ok somehow,i know it.” he said,his baritone voice deeper than usual. “Sherlock….Moriarty said and your third member of the ‘party’...do you think..?”,i stopped,wondering if i sounded crazy. He looked over at me,eyes wide,“Sadie...do you think your..?” He stopped mid sentence and grabbed his cellphone. He dialed Mrs.Hudson’s number…..one ring,two,and on the third she answered. “Mrs.Hudson? Yes hi i'm fine thank you...no well...nothing's wrong exactly i...uh..i think..look we need you to buy a tester,can you do that? Yes..Yes i mean that kind of a tester...absolutely right away... Thank you,ok see you at home..bye” Sherlock hung up the phone,and put it on the table. “She’s buying a test,your welcome.” He walked out of the room to catch up John on our current situation. I saw John’s face go from content,shock,surprise,and then delight. Mrs.Hudson came back,gave me the test,and Sherlock caught her up as well. I left to the bathroom with the test,and took it. I left it on the shelf for result, and walked out waiting patiently for the small beep,and paced the back of the bedroom. Beep beep,beep beep, i finally heard it after 5 minutes,and checked the result. I was shocked as i walked out of the bathroom. Everyone’s eyes were on me,as i slowly held up the pregnancy test,nodded my head,and smiled,tears running down my face..happy tears. I was going to have a baby! Sherlock ran up to me,and gave me a huge hug,and kissed my forehead, “Sadie,were going to be parents!” he kissed my cheek,and i hugged him tight.John and Mrs.Hudson were overjoyed,hugs everywhere. “Oh Sadie you’re going to make a wonderful mother! And Sherlock! There is no better man i could think of to be a father!” John cried,and kissed my cheek brotherly and hugged Sherlock and me. “Aww,thanks John,that’s so sweet of you.” I gushed,and hugged him back. “How many weeks darling?”, “Just a little over 2 weeks..-i replied still shocked-.maybe that’s what the sickness was that day,and why i've felt weaker.” 

 

Sherlock and John were talking about a case,while i went to the bedroom to read in quiet. I got up to page 123 of: Twilight (Although i believe me and Sherlock’s love story is much better,even if sherlock isn’t a vampire),when i heard a knock at the bedroom door. “Come in,it’s open”,i called out,and John came in. “Oh,hi John,what’s up?”,I asked,setting down my book and folding the page i stopped on. “Hey,how are you holding up? You know that was some really startling news and,i don’t know..Mary went through it...so,can i talk to you?”,i smiled,“Yeah sure John,sit down”. I patted the bed next to me. He blushed,getting into the bed and situating himself. “So,who is Mary?” i asked,curious i hadn't heard the name up until now. “Well,you see.Mary was my wife,we had a daughter,named Rosie,but Mary got shot..it was Moriarty’s fault.Rosie is living with Molly Hooper though,and we went through kind of the exact same thing. Right on our wedding day,Mary found out she was pregnant with Rosie,thanks to Sherlock’s sharp eye.” “Wow,that’s amazing. How did he know?” he stopped himself for a second and replied; “Mary couldn't drink the wine without making a face.” He laughed,and i laughed right along with him. “Well thank you John,i’m really glad i’m not alone you know?”, “Sadie -He put a hand on my leg- you will never be alone,i promise.We are here for you,and supporting you on every step of the way.” “Awww John,you’re too kind.Thank you”. I hugged him tight,knowing everyone was going to be there for me,i would never be alone.Our wedding would be in 5 weeks,and i couldn't have been happier to know that we would be having a new face join the world soon after.

~~~~


	5. The Newly-Weds Of Bakersville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O ma gawsh dis chapter is so cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading my story,it means alot that you took the time to read these,it makes me so happy!

(The day of the wedding. :D yay!)

I woke up,excited and bubbly. “Today’s my wedding day! WHOOP WHOOP” i cried,jumping out of bed. I did a little happy dance,as i went to get dressed. I sung the whole time i changed,mostly UB40..and Sherlock was staying with Mycroft,so he couldn't see me or myself in my dress before the wedding. I went out and hugged Mrs. Hudson,who was almost as excited as i was. “‘Oh Sadie! I’m so happy for you!” she cried,hugging me tightly. “I’m excited too! But we should hurry and gather the ladies before the wedding and get the dress.” i said,focused and ready to get going. Mrs.Hudson and i drove to get Molly Hooper,Sally,Gracie,Marisol,and Sherlock’s mother,Grace. We drove to the shop to pick up my dress which was so classical: The gown had laced off-the shoulder sleeves,embedded with floral pattern,and the dress was hoop-ringed at the bottom,so it was parasol-puffed at the shoulder-hem,and a deep plunge chest,and starked white color. “Its beautiful...i love it” i squealed,zipping it back up into it’s rightful package. “Your going to look just great,Sadie”,Molly said,smiling. “Thank you Molly,i hope your right”,i replied,getting back into the car as carefully as possible,so i wouldn’t trip on the dress packaging. We drove off the the church,and headed in,since Sherlock wouldn’t be there for another hour,and got everything set up and ready in almost no time. The floral bouquets,lace drapes for the pews,and all that.I gave my exquisite ring to the little pillow,and hurried to go get ready. 

My Bouquet of choice was unique in its own way: i had chosen a selection of irises,orchids,white and red roses,and wisteria. Like the night Sherlock had proposed to me,i was preened,brushed,pulled,and corseted to mer perfection (Read: Dear God someone pulled the corset strings too tight again UGH!),while the guests were pouring in through the doors. I recognized a couple of faces from the creak of the door: Lestrade was there! He was so nice to me,i really liked him,Anderson and his husband,James,some of Mycroft's closest agents and himself,both of Sherlock’s parents,Gracie and Ernie. Mr.and Mrs. Gilbert’s made it as well,and Molly Hooper,who was our maid of honor along with Mrs. Hudson,and with her was her husband Thomas.Sally Broach and her husband,Samuel,and of course John Watson,who was right in front,to be our best man. Everyone was here,exactly as planned. I put on my white satin ribbon gloves,and watched the door as Sherlock walked in,oh my...he looked marvelous: He wore a deep-navy blue suit with white buttons,and a cute pinned on lavender corsage flower on the side pocket,with a wide smile on his picture perfect-shaven face. His eyes shone a beautiful bright icy hued blue,but calming all the same. The organ began to play as everyone stood up,ready to lay eyes on me. 

I walked through the doors,as the Piano play-version of: “The Rose”,by Oja Geilo played. I smiled as i walked down the aisle,pacing my steps so i didn't seem rushed. I finally made it to where Sherlock stood,smiling at me. He took my hand,and kissed the top of it,lifted up my veil,and gazed into my eyes. “You’re mesmerizing my love,truly a breathtaking sight to behold.” he gushed to me,taking both of my hands into his. I blushed,giving my makeup that extra highlight again. “Sherlock you look so wonderful.” i replied,waiting for the priest (Mycroft) to start. Mycroft flipped through some pages,and i guess found the right page and began: “Dearly beloved,we are gathered here today to bethrothe a beautiful couple: My brother,William Sherlock Scott Holmes,and his wonderful Fiance’, Miss Sadie Selma Sanderson. May the rings be brought up?” he spoke loudly,as the pillow was silently passed to the front. Sherlock took my ring into his fingers,and i took his into mine. “Sherlock,will you place the ring onto Sadie’s finger…”-he slid it onto my ring finger with care- “Now,repeat after me..: I Sherlock Holmes...I, Sherlock Holmes” and repeated the vows in perfection..Take thee, Sadie Sanderson..to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to ordinance; I pledge thee my faith.” Now it was my turn.

Mycroft spoke once more: “Sadie,please place the ring on Sherlock’s finger,and repeat after me: I, Sadie Sanderson, take thee Sherlock Holmes, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to the ordinance; I pledge thee my faith.”, i then repeated it without a stutter or slip,slightly proud of myself. 

Mycroft again spoke: “So,by the power vested in me,i now pronounce you Husband and Wife...you may kiss your beloved bride.To the newly weds of Bakersville!” i leaned in,and so did Sherlock,and then he took me by my hips and pulled me closer,gently kissing my lips in full,turning my body in such a way so i would press into his chest. Applause lit up the room as Sherlock scooped me up into his arms,and carried me all the way down the aisle,while i giggled joyfully.  
~~

 

The after party was full of drinks,laughter,and dancing galore. When i threw the bouquet to the group of my girl-friends behind me i heard a small fuss,and when i turned around it was surprisingly Lestrade who caught it. He then glanced at Mycroft while raising his eyebrows suggestively,to which Mycroft looked away after a moment,blushing a little. At the banquet,John Watson was prepared to make his speech.He tapped his glass,silencing the room in less than a minute i mind you. “I would like to make my speech,to the new bride and groom.” John smiled,looking at the both of us,and so he began. “To the Groom first: ...Sherlock..The first day i met you was the beginning of a new,exciting life for me,never boring...and through all of our adventures together i couldn’t be happier to be your partner in crime.When i did first meet you...you were ignorant,rude,cruel more or less a complete and utter bastard,and sassy beyond belief.Now none of that has gone away mind you.. -strong laughter in the audience- But,you have changed through the years i’ve known you. You have learned to accept things better,understand people better,and treat men,but mostly women better -John gestured to me with his free hand- To be perfectly honest with you,Sherlock i never expected you to have a girlfriend,or let alone get married,but..you definitely proved me wrong,quite obviously...and i couldn’t be more sure that you have found the one. I wish you all of the luck in the world to you,and i can promise you that will be there for every big or small step of the way.” A large round of clapping Erupted from the audience,while he then clinked his glass again,the room silenced once more. He began again: “Now,for the wonderful Bride:.Sadie.You have the honor of marrying a wonderful man,and he couldn’t be more proud of you to be a part of his family..His brother i’m sure would agree..-he waved over to Mycroft,who waved back faintly-...Sadie,you are a bright,beautiful,adorable,kind,and sweet soul...Sherlock chose you,for all the right reasons..and i truly believe that you two are meant to be together..Sadie..I never thought Sherlock could settle down to be perfectly honest with you,but you somehow tamed the dragon Sherlock is.(Read: HAHA HOBBIT REFERENCE...DID YA GET IT?? No? Okay just me then...continue on reader)..and i'm truly impressed...The best of luck to you..” Another eruption of applause as John bowed humblily and sat back down,beaming at me and Sherlock,both of us applauding until our hands hurt and turned red.

 

The rest of the night was very loud and bright,and Sherlock was very insistent on me dancing with him the whole time,only parting to talk or eat. Frank Sinatra's, “The Way You Look Tonight” played for the first dance.(Sherlock’s favorite song to sing me to sleep with).Then his song “My Way”..came on (My second favorite song from Sinatra) continued on: “For what is a man? What has he got? If not himself..then he has naught!” Then,Ed Sheerans: “perfect” came on for the third dance,one of my all-time favorites of his album,Divide. At the final dance,while “The Cantique de Jean Waltz” played,he took me into his gentle grasp once more,and pulled me close to his chest,and we waltzed,just like the night he had proposed to me, and swirled together around the dance floor like professionals.My heart was leaping out of my chest,as i danced to the beat with Sherlock,and all the while having his hands firmly on my hips,keeping me close.gazed into his eyes. “I love you,Sadie” he repeated throughout the dances. “I love you too,Sherlock Holmes” i would say back,until our dance ended.

 

Everyone left their gifts on the table as they left, wishing us luck for our marriage.oh my the presents,there were so many of them! I didn't know if they would all fit in the car. All of a sudden though,i felt fatigue spread throughout and everywhere in my body. “Somebody looks absolutely exhausted” Sherlock teased as we took a cab home. “Oh hush yourself Sherlock,your...so….so...nghh.” i yawned,not bothering to finish my sentence. “I’m,What now?” he teased me again. I was so tired, i could’ve past out in the cab and slept there for an eternity.He carried me out of the cab as gently as he could,and up to the flat,while Mrs.Hudson and John got the gifts. Sherlock put me into the bed,and i practically melted into the sheets,and then he himself got in next to me. He pulled me into him,softly and holding me protectively. “Sadie Holmes...Sadie Selma Holmes...it suits you,it really does..” he said,and those were the last words i had heard right before i passed out,and when morning would come,my official husband and i would wake up,seeing each other's brightly smiling faces,and start our new book,our new story,and in just a good 8 months,a new face would be joining the Holmes family. I couldn't wait to be the mother of Sherlock’s baby girl or boy. A little version of me? Or a little version of Sherlock? It sounded so magical,it started to sound unreal as i reminisced the thought of it through my head over and over. That night,i dreamed of my Sherlock’s arms around me,and a beautiful blue-eyed baby in my arms. While Sherlock was kissing my forehead,and telling me what a wonderful mother i am. ‘The Newly Weds Of Baskerville’; ,Mycroft had said at the wedding after the vows were given. “That’s kinda cute,i like it.” i thought before my thoughts faded into blackness.

 

~~~~~

This chapter was short,sorry about that...but it was still awesome,admit it.


	6. A Sign Of Three,Or Is It Four?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #DADDYBATCH #DADDYLOCK OOOOOOHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets cute
> 
> Enjoy!

The next few months of the pregnancy went by quick,from May to July,August to October,and October to December. My baby bump kept getting bigger,and i wasn't used to it either. Very close the end of the nine months,i went to get a gender reveal from the doctor. “I’m Sorry Sadie,but Sherlock strictly told us….actually..no really he ordered us, not to tell you if the baby is a boy or a girl”,They simply stated. I was shocked: “Oh..umm okay i guess,thank you anyways.” i sighed and left,cabbing back home. I went home,kinda disappointed that i didn't know the baby’s gender yet. 

 

I got back to the flat,and sat down in the rocking chair the Molly Hooper got for us. “You know little Holmes,you’re kinda breaking my back.” i joked,rubbing the baby bump. “Talking to the little Holmes again?” Sherlock said,kissing my forehead. “Uh-huh,you try” i said,getting him down to the level of my stomach. He put his hands on my bump, “Oh,um oh-hi little baby,i’m going to be your daddy,and have i ever said your mummy is absolutely breathtaking...you’ll fall in love with her immediately,just like i did when i met her.” He looked up at me,blush covering his face. “Awww Sherlock,that’s beautiful.” I gushed to him,and held his hand. “You’re going to be a wonderful father.” I said,kissing his cheek. 

 

Then i felt something wet,underneath my chair. “Umm Sherlock? Why is the seat wet?” i asked, getting up,with a bit of trouble i might add. He looked over at me,eyes wide,as he pointed at my dress. It was all wet,so that meant…oh shit...“SHERLOCK!” i screamed as the contractions finally started. Sherlock was at my side in an instant,holding my hand and letting me squeeze it,and helping me walk. “John! Mrs.Hudson! It’s HAPPENING!” he yelled into the hallway. My face was beaded with sweat already,as John ran in to help. “How is she doing?” “Very well,pretty calm for a woman in labor.” Sherlock replied,unnerved by me crushing his hand. “Breathe,my flower,just keep breathing.” He said,taking me down the stairs in his hands. Now,mind you,he is carrying a 245 lb,woman with no struggle,i have such an incredible husband i tell you,just wonderful. Sherlock Called an ambulance to pick us up,while John comforted me. “You’re doing great,like really really well,i’m so proud of you.” He said and smiled,all the while holding my hand. The ambulance came around,and they took me in first,then John and Sherlock. “Sherlock..i…*heavy breathing* i’m scared…” i held his hand. “Sadie just keeping breathing,you’re going to be just fine,i promise.” He said,kissing my cheek. I smiled weakly as i closed my eyes,as another contraction shattered the peace. I screamed,crushing Sherlock and John’s hands,i'm sure. We made it to the hospital,as i was almost fully dilated. Sherlock was begging the staff to let him through. “Please! She needs me.” he cried,jogging past other doctors. “SHERLOCK!” i screamed as they wheeled me through the doors. “PLEASE LET HIM COME! PLEASE!” i wailed,and cried as if i was a toddler again without her mummy or her favorite stuffed animal by her side. “Ma’am please,we will bring him in a couple of minutes,i need to get you on pain medication and anesthesia as quick as possible,your also low on nutrients...Dilated at 9 centimeters..Wheel her in!” “My husband needs to be here,please..” i gave in as i murmured “Please...please please..” and blacked out.  
(Around a little less than a half an hour later)

“Sadie? Sadie wake up..please..” i heard Sherlock’s voice,though i knew he was right next to me,he sounded so far away. “Sherlock? -What happened?” i asked groggily. “You’re almost through the birth,you’re doing wonderful..they need a few more pushes..can you do it?”, “I,i don’t know,i’ll try.” i replied hastily. “OK Mrs. Holmes,push!” the doctor in front of me said. I pushed as hard as i could,and breathed in long,and let it out slowly,just like Sherlock taught me. “One more Mrs. Holmes! PUSH!” i screamed and screamed to seemingly no end,and wailed as i pushed my hardest,squeezing Sherlock’s hand as hard as possible. The doctors face lit up,as he took my squirming baby from out under the hospital sheets. “Mrs. Holmes,your new baby girl…” he handed her to me,swaddled and wrapped to perfection. “Sadie..it’s a girl...wow she looks just like you..” Sherlock kissed the new baby’s forehead. “Sherlock….we did it,were parents..” i huffed,completely out of breath. The doctor stood to leave,and right then i let out my all-time famous ear-piercing scream,and then the contractions began again. The doctor went back down again.

“Sadie your having another one,it wasn't caught on the monitor,we need you just for a little while longer!”

 

“WHAT??” me and Sherlock yelled in unison. 

 

“Sadie you need to push!” the doctor yelled. I pushed again,and again,and again,until i heard more crying. “This one's a boy,another congratulations!” “Aw sherlock the boy has your skin,he looks just like you.” i took my new baby boy into my arms and my baby girl into the other. “for now your going to be left alone,i’ll notify your friends in a moment,you have a whole lineup of them.” He smiled,and left the room. I turned to Sherlock, “Hi Honey….here are our new babies….” i said,weakly. “..Hi babies,i'm your Mummy...And this.. This is your Daddy…” I held them both up to Sherlock. He took them and cuddled them close;“Hi little one's,i’m your daddy.You’re Mummy is simply breathtaking,isn't she? Just like i told you before..” He kissed their foreheads again,and then mine. Then,everyone filed in silently: Mycroft,Molly Hooper,Mrs. Hudson,John,Anderson,and both of Sherlock’s parents came in,delighted faces all over. “Oh their just so precious,congratulations to both of you!” Sherlock’s mother cried,hugging me. “Thank you Gracie,Hello Ernie.” i replied and greeted Sherlock’s father,holding Sherlock’s hand still. Mycroft hugged his brother, “Congrats brother dear,and so,another sociopath is born,and another princess.” he smiled to me and winked. John came over to the other side of the bed. “So,what are their names?” he asked,stroking the babies heads. Me and Sherlock looked at eachother, “Um,we don’t know yet..actually....” Sherlock looked at me “I have an idea though,for the girl..how about Selma? Your middle name is a perfect first name.” “Sherlock,that’s a perfect name! Selma...Selma Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock looked at our boy. “I’m naming you after someone very near and dear to me…Hamish Watson John Holmes.” i looked up “Sherlock that’s a wonderful idea”,and John and smiled at me,then to Sherlock. “Thank you,Sherlock...i’m honored” he said,and then to me: “I’m honored to be their uncle John Watson.” he gushed to me,smiling. “And i’m pleased to be the baby's uncle as-well” Mycroft stepped in,eyeing the babies. “I hope one of them becomes a government agent.” He whispered.As he said this,Selma giggled,then yawned adorably..and she made an attempt to smile. I gasped, “Well Mycroft i think we found your new Government agent.”,i said,and giggled. The doctor came back in “Okay Mrs. Holmes we can discharge you now,you’re able to go home.” he smiled and looked at Sherlock and said: “You’re going to make a great father.” and left the room,and so did everyone else,except John. We were discussing how we might arrange a nursery in the spare bedroom,and how Mrs.Hudson can stay in her little paddy,so 2 kid rooms will be available when they grow up.Sherlock cuddled his new son and daughter. “i will be a great Uncle John Watson.” Said John,smiling at the babies and making a cross-eyed silly face at them,getting a giggle out Selma. A new life was beginning for two brand-new faces. I kissed Sherlock’s cheek, then laughed and he smiled like a child,kissing me back on my lips. John seemed star-struck by Selma,she wouldn't stop staring at him with my big brown eyes. John was letting her hold his thumb,oh her hands were so teensy! The sight of it made me tear up a bit,to be perfectly honest.After a little bit of play,soon Selma and Hamish were sleeping ever so soundly in my arms and i was going to give them the best life i could give them.

~~~  
Side Note!:   
Hey guys,How’s the story so far? Enjoying it? I hope so!


	7. The Final Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the song lyrics,irl imma great singer so i kinda wanted to throw it in there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUM SMUT AHEAD

(Around 2 months later)

I awoke to the sound of Selma’s crying at around 6.am,as i got up out of bed routinely and went to her crib. But Sherlock had beaten me there. He was holding Selma in his arms,singing to her in his gorgeous voice; “Hush little baby don’t you cry..Daddy’s found a triple homicide...and if Daddy can’t find the final clue,Daddy will ask for Mummy’s point of view..And if Mummy sees that problem in plain view,Daddy will beat up Anderson for lowering my IQ...” He saw me in the doorway,smiling at him.Sherlock smirked and swiftly walked over to me,putting his free arm around me. “Do i have to put another baby to put back to sleep?” he teased,poking me in the shoulder. “Oh hush! You’re doing great,Sherlock.” i whispered,kissing his cheek. “Can you take Hamish?” he asked,pointing out his squirming and fussing in the crib. “Sure,i got him,go back to bed,or at least put Selma back down.” i replied,gently scooping Hamish up into my arms. “Hi Hamish,it’s Mummy,” i smiled,kissing his forehead. I started to rock him from side to side slowly,as he was swaddled in my arms. Then,i sang to him,which i hadn’t done for a long time,and i never did it when Sherlock was around because i had always felt outdone by him. I started singing ‘Clarity’, it was one of my favorite songs because it delved deep into a relationships cycle..and it finally gets resolved. “I’d dive into frozen waves,where the past comes back to life,i feared for the selfish pain,it was worth it everytime. Hold still right before we crash because we both know how this ends,The clock ticks until it breaks your glass,and i drown in you again. And you are..the piece of me,i wish i didn't need! Chasing relentlessly..i still fight it and i don’t know why! If our love is tragedy why are my my remedy. If our love is pure insanity,then why are you my clarity....ahhh oooh..We walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends.It cuts so deep and makes us forget our own common sense.Don’t speak as i try to leave because we both know what we’ll choose.If You pull and i push too deep,and i’ll fall right back to you. Because you are..the piece of me,i wish i didn't need. Chasing it,relentlessly,still fight it and i don't know why...If our love..is tragedy,why are you my remedy,if our love...is pure insanity,why are you my clarity. Why are you my remedy...why are you my clarity….oh! why are you my clarity,why are you my clarity...if our love is tragedy,why are you my remedy! if our love is insanity why are my my clarity! hooooooo...ahhhh” i sang pretty beautifully as Hamish settled down,finally sound asleep. I put him into his crib,took in a deep breath,and sighed. I was surprised i still had it after so long. I heard breathing at the door,Sherlock’s mouth was dropped open: He had heard me sing,and every word of it. I blushed deeply and moved my hair behind my ears they way i did when i was flustered or embarrassed. “I-i got him to sleep,i said,stuttering a little,but smiling. He came up to me,and kissed my lips lightly. “That..was...Breathtaking...utterly fantastic. Why don’t you sing more often?” he gushed at me,pulling me into his arms. “I mean,i don’t know,because you one-up me Sherlock,always.” i replied honestly. “You can’t outdo me with a voice like that,honestly Sadie! Your better than i’ll ever be!” Sherlock pulled me into his arms by my hips,and kissed me gently. “Oh Sherlock,you just too much..” i sleepily cooed,laying in his chest,hearing his beautiful heartbeat. We watched the sun come up together,as Sherlock said,“Such a nice sunrise,isn’t it,honey?” and kissed me on the lips. “It’s beautiful..” i remarked,just being able to watch it took my breath away. When there was no more pink and purple in the sky,and the veil of the darkness was finally gone,we got dressed and ready for the day. 

I hopped into the shower,putting on my treasured Bluetooth speaker on the vanity prop,while screaming every lyric to Eminem's: “Lose Yourself” and Ed Sheerans: “A-Team”,because just why not?. I heard Sherlock’s humming as he walked into the bathroom,and i heard the ruffling noise of clothes falling on the tiled floor. “Dear god..he’s not going to...he wouldn’t” i thought,but i was wrong,and he did: As if it was completely normal…(Read: I too,also get uneasy writing this as you probably might get reading it,just a little) He just straight hopped into the shower with me.”Sherlock! what the hell are you doing-” he put a finger to my lips,”Shhhhh,no questions..it’s an ‘experiment’.For science my dear Sadie!” And to fully shut me up he kissed my lips sweetly,but aggressive still. I kissed him back,because dammit you can never stay mad at him for longer than a few moments,especially if you’re his wife. Friends maybe,enemies for sure,but i just couldn't keep up any anger of the sort around him. For some reason,even though he was my husband and everything,i still tried to cover myself up with the curtain to the shower. “Really Sadie? You think that a shower curtain will save you from me? Honestly…Darling,nothing can save you from me,and i think that you know it..” Sherlock smirked with mischievous spark in his eye,and slowly pulled me into his grasp. I stiffened,slightly uncomfortable with the situation. “Sadie,you’re being a little silly you know,i mean really..he’s your husband for God’s sake! And it’s really not the first time you two have done this..and besides,he’s seen you,and you’ve seen him,just go with it!” My thoughts told me. My brain spoke the truth: It was true,this wasn’t the first time we had done this act,but since the babies were born,i’d just been more concerned about my bodily image,i guess,and maybe i just didn't want him to see my after-state. I got used to it after a few minutes of adjustment,and Sherlock knew better that if he made the wrong move at the wrong time he would get his ass kicked in,so i knew that he knew better than to make any moves while i was showering,especially while i was showering. 

 

At that moment,one of my favorite songs,The BackStreet Boys: ‘I Want It That Way’, was starting to come on,and i looked at Sherlock,and he gave me the same look. In unison we started singing: “You are..my fire..my one...desire..Believe me....when i say,i want it that way!” and then switching to Sherlock,as he foamed up my back and neck with my favorite body wash: “But we..are two worlds,apart...can’t reach to your heart...When you say: i want it that way..” then together: “TELL ME WHY! Ain't nothin but a mistake!TELL ME WHY! Ain’t nothin but a heartache! I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY! I WANT IT THAT WAY!” then to me,while i splashed some water into his face like a child would: “Am i? You’re fire..you’re one,desire..yes i know! It’s too late...but i want..it that..way” and together again: “TELL ME WHY! Ain’t nothin but a heartache! TELL ME WHY! Ain’t nothin but a mistake! TELL ME WHY! I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY...I WANT IT THAT WAY!” Then back to Sherlock,s he conditioned my hair like a gentlemen: “Now i can see that we’re falling apart,from the way that it used to be..yeah!” And to me,as i carefully did his hair,knowing full well that his fonicles were very sensitive: “No matter the distance,i want you to know..that deep down inside of ME!” Together once again: “You are...my fire,my one...desire….you are...you are...you are….you are!” and then back to Sherlock: “I DON’T WANNA HEAR YOU SAY!” He screamed,and then together again: “AIN’T NOTHIN BUT A HEARTACHE,AIN’T NOTHIN BUT A MISTAKE..AND I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY.I....I WANT IT THAT WAY!!” Back to me: “Yes i….want it...that way.” I broke off,as i laughed hysterically when Sherlock broke in on the last line,and then his voice cracked. “Sherlock! What even!” i wiped a stray tear off my face from laughing so hard. “It makes you laugh,doesn’t it? So that's why i do it.” I blushed a deep rose-red,and turned a to turn off the water,and slipped.i let out what was barely a scream and braced for impact quickly.But Before i was even able to hit the tile floor of the shower,Sherlock caught me,scooping me into his strong arms. “I got you,darling,it’s ok.,i got you..” Sherlock placed me upright,handing me my puffy plush white robe. “Thank you,Honey. Appreciated that,” i said,my face turning a brighter shade of red,and i was honestly quite embarrassed of myself for falling in front of him. I had probably looked so clumsy,and so...uncoordinated. I got out of the shower space carefully,while wrapping myself in my robe,and walked out of the steamy bathroom,and hurried into the bedroom so no one would see me. 

When i got into the bedroom i quickly dressed myself,so i could fee Hamish and Selma. Sherlock came running in,completely naked. “Sadie..i seem to have misplaced my robe once again,help me find it?”, he smirked at me,pulling me from my hips into his long arms. “Sherlock,- i snickered a little- come on now stop it... i have to go feed Hamish and Selma,come on you big baby,find it...it’s not like it would be the first time John or Mrs.Hudson has seen when you’re not decent,it would be the babies first time though.” i replied,wriggling free of his grasp,and went out to the kitchen to feed the babies,leaving Sherlock,stuttering and confused. “John,you’re a huge help you know,without you i wouldn't even be able to shower at all.” i said when i got into the kitchen, then taking Hamish first and putting him in the play crib,then i took Selma next from John’s lap. “Sadie,it’s nothing..i live here too,and i told you..you’re not alone.” John replied,helping me situate Selma in the proper position. “Thank you so so much,John. You’re seriously the best.” i gushed, while i was still feeding Selma. When i finished with Selma,i put her in the play crib with Hamish,and got myself an Eggo waffle because i wasn’t in the mood for anything else. While i ate i cleaned the living room,and the bathroom floor,since it was all steamy from the shower i took before,so the floors were a little hard to clean,but not impossible. I was wiping off our scale when i got curious: Have i lost weight? Maybe i did,i wanna check...Maybe not..oh what the hell.who am i kidding?..yeah i wanna know! I got up onto the scale,watching the numbers flicker back and forth,until they stopped: 209…? “ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!” i cried,practically jumping for joy. “37 pounds lighter?! That’s amazing!” i exclaimed,examining my now oversized looking-hips and how different they were to the rest of my body. Most of my stretch lines from my skin accommodating to the babies were turning beige,and my waist looked just a smidge tinier...My hips? Larger for sure,but in a good way. I thought for a minute.. “..Damn..Sherlock’s got a lot to grab huh?” i said,laughing out loud at myself for the stupid joke i had made,all the while as i still thoroughly looked myself over. I gave up on trying to see any other differences,and finished cleaning the bathroom. 

On my way back into the kitchen to wash the dishes,Sherlock caught me once again,only this time by surprise,in his vine-wrap-like arms,pulling me in close to his chest. “You,my darling..work too hard,cant you relax for even an hour?” he questioned me,kissing my cheek lightly. “Sherlock,we have two infants,relax isn’t a word in this house until they graduate high school.” i replied,then kissed his lips ever so gently. “I still want to use the word,when we're in bed….” While he talked he scooped me up into his arms,as i yelped in surprise,brought me through the hallway,and into the bedroom.Making me lay back on the bed,stomach up. Sherlock’s hands moved downwards,gently drumming his long fingers on my waist,then on my lower hips. I blushed heavily,as he began to kiss my neck,upper and then lower and leaving his trail of marks,claiming me as his and only his,until he reached my collarbone. He traced his long fingers along the lines of my shoulders,and left his marks on my lower collarbone as well,while he gazed straight into my eyes,with those wonderful gold,blue,and green eyes that i loved oh so very much. I gasped,as he ruffled and fluffed up his hair and engaged me in another long lip-lock.My fingers twirled into his curls again,as i closed my eyes,trying to regain my focus. Sherlock then abruptly pulled himself back,as we both caught our breath. “You’re truly a rare beauty,my dearest.” Sherlock groomed me,while stroking my hair lightly and peppering more kisses on my neck. “You’re the sweetest thing Sherlock.” i replied,pecking his cheek lightly. Sad that i had to leave,i forced myself up off the bed and walked out dazed from our event,leaving him in the bedroom to collect himself. 

I went back into the living room,where John had taken Hamish and Selma to play. He was bouncing Selma on one knee,who was giggling uncontrollably,while Hamish played with his blocks in the playpen in the far right of the room. I smiled at the sight of how perfectly everything looked. John looked up at me,smiling and spoke to Selma: “Selma,it’s mummy,look!” He turned her to face my direction,and she giggled again and babbled out her first words: “Mo-ma..Mama!” My jaw dropped,and i gasped at the word she had spoken. “Awww Selma you said Mama! Yay!” Sherlock ran into the room at that moment,almost sliding face first into the wall. “She said her first words? I missed it?” he sighed sadly. “Aw Sherlock it’s ok,she said Mama!” i said,and i cuddled Selma into my arms,kissing her forehead as she giggled bubbly,and babbled off again on her new found word for a few moments,the vowel changing once and awhile. “Moma! Mama! Muma!” she went on,bouncing in my arms. I laughed and bopped her nose: “Yes! Yes! Mama!” i replied joyfully,Sherlocks arms made it around Selma and me.John looked over at Hamish. Both of the babies knew their own names,but whenever we called Hamish,he didn’t respond right away,it was usually on the third try he would turn his head,or give us some sort of recognition. 

“Hey Sadie? Can i talk to you? Privately?” John said,looking at me,eyes full of concern. “Yeah sure,Sherlock can you take Selma?” i nudged Sherlock in the side,and he took Selma into his arms,babbling with her and smiling. “What’s up John? You look really worried...is everything okay?” i inquired,noticing his very off-put expression. He took in a deep breath and looked down,and then spoke quietly:“Sadie….Look,you know i would never want to worry you,but i have a feeling that..that Hamish may have a form of autism..At this age...it is very early,but it’s better to be safe than sorry..” John looked up at me,his usually happy bright green eyes tinted a dark olive color. I shook my head,but not in denial..more in understanding. “I was having the same thought,but i know you’re the doctor...Do you want to run the test for the diagnosis? Do it at the pediatric center?.” i asked,my eyes shifting from Hamish to Sherlock,wondering who this might affect the most. “If you’re ok with it,Sadie.” John replied nervously,fiddling his hands together. “John,when i’m off work tomorrow,take him then.” i said,nervous of the results that would come.


	8. The Deadly Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is definitely present here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the violence comes in.....
> 
>  
> 
> Heavier smut! BEWARE

I strapped Hamish into his seat of our emergency car,which we would use a lot more once the kids started their school,,and we drove to St. Benedict’s (Read: Yes,that is a Saint in England,shut up) Pediatric hospital. I took Hamish out of the car in his booster seat,and brought him in,checked in for our appointment with Dr .Watson. I sat down,putting Hamish into my lap,rocking him back and forth so he wouldn't fuss-squirm while we waited. “Hamish?” a familiar voice called after about 20 minutes.I picked up Hamish and put him in his seat,and brought him into John’s office. “Hey you guys! Hi Hamish..” John welcomed us,gesturing to the seats across from his desk. I sat down taking Hamish back out and giving him to John. He bounced Hamish on his knee playfully,looking at me and talking at the same time. “So,the first thing we will do are the standard routine tests,then the scan of his progress,and the results come back within 5 hours. I will be able to bring them home,my co-workers are aware we have relations.” John continued explaining too tests,how they worked and what they proved for the diagnosis. “Sounds simple enough. When do you start?” i asked when he was finished talking. “In about five minutes,just sign these papers to make sure consent is given to perform these exams and tests on Hamish,and we are good to go.” He handed me a clipboard and a green pen with the papers that had to be signed on the clipboard itself. I read them thoroughly,then signed them and handed them back to John. “Thank you,now -He picked up Hamish into his arms gently,almost exactly as Sherlock would- I’m gonna take him to the testing rooms,please wait here okay Sadie?” I replied,looking down all the while: “Yeah gotcha..” He left the room,closing the door behind him,kind of making me feel trapped. To keep myself somewhat occupied i scrolled around Pinterest on my phone, feeling bored and numb in both of my legs. After about a good hour and a half,John came back with Hamish smiling in his arms. John looked at me,remorse sewn deep into his green eyes. “Sadie..i-i don’t know how to say this without feeling like an idiot...Hamish does not have autism...that’s why these tests came back much much quicker…but he does have a mild ADHD diagnosis.” I stood up,overjoyed. ADHD was totally fine...autism would have been fine too,just with autism would have had a-lot more concern with school and life skills. “Oh that’s great! Isn’t it Hamish?” i kissed his forehead gently,hugging John joyously. “Yeah,i was pretty excited myself...but then i realized i got you worried for nothing...i’m so sorry…-” I stopped him from going on. “John...no way! If we hadn't made this appointment,i could’ve gone on assuming that my child had a disability that he didn’t even have! Thank you John...thank you..” a stray tear fell from my eye,as i hugged John tightly. “Aww Sadie it’s nothing,i’m just doing my job..” He said,brushing the tear from my cheek with his forefinger. He kissed my forehead brotherly,and fatherly altogether,and hugged me tightly and showed me out to my car.

 

On the drive back home i was getting hungry,so i stopped at a bakery too grab a muffin for me,vanilla flavored,and a blueberry muffin for Sherlock. As i was waiting for my muffins to be wrapped and bagged to-go,i saw a man outside of the bakery window,trying to get into my car. Not only trying my driver’s side door,but then trying to get into the backseat,to Hamish. He was wearing a dark blue suit,with a darker blue tie,and black dress shoes,a small diamond crested fox pin on his tie.I tried not to look like i was going to go full panic-mode,i grabbed my muffins off the counter and ran out,getting to the car in almost no time. “HEY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOI-” i stopped and silenced myself; The man had a gun in his suit pocket. He looked up,and i could now see his entire body. He had dark,dark gelled-back brown hair,and huge,deep eyes that had no light in them,like a corpse. He smiled at me,but it was dead,merciless and stone cold. And when he spoke,i almost screamed at the top of my lungs in pure fear. “Hello..Mrs.Holmes….Or do you prefer Sadie?” The man said,then laughed evilly and gave another nightmare-inducing smile.This was HIM...the man that shook Sherlock and John to their very souls. The man that drove Sherlock insane,and almost caused the end of his life.It was Jim Moriarty,in the flesh...to take what he had ‘claimed’ so long ago...

 

“Did you miss me darling? Cause i know i missed you...Oh look! The third Holmes! As expected..” He said,while he slowly walked around the car to me. “Oh don’t be afraid now Sadie...I won’t hurt you here,too crowded you know? I’m here to warn you...I’m coming fast,and i’m not holding back..” He smirked and leaned in,his face centimeters away from mine. “You evil little prick..-i spat at him,the glob of saliva on his lower cheek- Stay away from me,my kids and my family…” i said sternly,looking into his dead eyes.He stuck his tongue out at me,and licked the glob of spit off his cheek,and swallowed it. I shivered in disgust,when he suddenly grabbed my throat tightly,as my instincts tried to fight him off. My vision was blurring slightly,and i knew if i didn’t think of something fast i would black out. “Darling,i will rule England in its entirety one day,it’s not just you’re family i’m after…and anyways,people die..it’s just what they DO!” At that word,I elbowed him in the gut and he crumpled inward,clutching his chest and snarled at me angrily. I ducked out from his gripping hands,and scrambled to the other side of the car,opening and slamming the car door shut and locked down the car itself. “YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH! I WILL BURN YOU!! I WILL BURN THE HEART RIGHT OF YOUR BARE CHEST DO YOU HEAR ME?? BURN BITCH…..BURN!!” he screamed at the car,as i sped away,crying.I wiped my tears,looked in the mirror to see Hamish still asleep in his little carrier seat.I pulled over on the highway after another 5 miles,and cried...and cried my heart out. This man was pure evil...to his very soul,just as he had said to me himself. After my mini-breakdown,i got back in the road,wiping myself clean of makeup and tears,wondering how i could ever word this to Sherlock. “Oh god….Sherlock…No..” i thought,and began crying once more..but it stopped itself short. Finally pulling in behind the building after driving for what seemed like forever,i got out,grabbing Hamish’s carrier seat,and went up the stairs to our flat.

“Welcome home my darling!” I heard the familiar beautiful baritone from somewhere in the flat. Sherlock ran up to me,kissed my lips tenderly,and looked down at Hamish,remembering why we had left. “So..what is it?” he asked,taking Hamish from his carrier,and curling him into his own chest. “ADHD,mild ADHD...nothing to worry about,thank goodness…” i said blandly while hanging up my coat and keys,then tossing my purse on the coffee table. I heard Selma babbling in her little playpen,and needed a reason to get away from Sherlock. “I’m gonna check on Selma i’ll be bac-” Sherlock grabbed my arm,and turned me to face him. His gorgeous eyes pierced my vulnerable soul,as i stared back at him. “Darling,i know something is wrong,please tell me..i want to help you,heal you...just say the word..” he spoke softly to me,like a small child whose pet had just died. “Sherlock...i..-i…..” And then i lost it,completely and entirely collapsing,just like the day Moriarty had called me on my cell. Sherlock put Hamish in the playpen next to Selma,rushed over and held me tightly on the floor where i had fell and spoke again: “My Flower,what is it? What happened when you left?” i replied shakily; “S-S-S-Sherlock….It’s Moriarty..h-he found me today and attacked me….He tried to get Hamish,and i was so weak….…Muhhhuuhuhu.” My words were then muffled from my open-mouthed sobs. Sherlock’s eyes grew wide with fear and rage,but quickly collected himself,focusing on me and only me. “My god Sadie….I’m so sorry…..i wish i was with you. -I felt his tears hit my cheeks as he also was sobbing,but ever so silently- He. Will. Die. I promise you Sadie..i will kill him,and do whatever it takes to carry out that promise.” I looked up at him,and responded still shaking and quivering; “Sherlock,promise me that you’re life will never be put on the line for this war..please,please promise me that..” i cried into his arms once more,continuously wiping my face. “O-Okay..i promise..” he muffled out,holding me like letting go was against the law.When we finally pried ourselves away from each other,we were soaked with our own tears. Selma and Hamish hadn’t paid attention to us,and i was very thankful that they hadn’t noticed their parents in a heap of tears and sorrow. Me and Sherlock looked at each other,both of our faces were red and puffy and eyes so wet and slick they looked like they might have been made out of glass. Sherlock helped me stand up as we both caught our breath together. “I’m gonna start dinner,i’m pretty much all cried out for this month.” i smiled weakly,and he smiled back. “As long as you can handle it,my love.” Sherlock replied,walking down into the hallway,to get changed into more comfortable attire. 

I cooked and garnished spaghetti and meatballs,setting out the plates for me,Sherlock and John since he would be home any moment now from the hospital. Just then,the front door to the flat opened..“Think of the devil.” i thought,as John walked in,smiling. “Evening Sadie-Love,Hi kiddos!” John cried,kissing my cheek brotherly,which made me smile,and went over to the babies to kiss their foreheads. “John finally you’re back!” Sherlock cried,as he came out in his favorite grey poster-copy Star Trek: Into Darkness T-Shirt,with the infamous Khan Noonien Singh on the front. He also wore his black sweatpants and slippers that i loved to see him in because they always made him look so relaxed and comfy. As we sat down for dinner,me and Sherlock glanced at each other,giving the silent word: We won’t talk about this,unless necessary. While we ate our dinner,John talked about the neglectful parents that he met in the hospital and how the children looked like twigs. “Sadie,this is wonderful,just perfect…” Sherlock managed to say,his mouth still full of meatball. “Yeah Sadie it tastes great,you should be a chef!” John agreed.I giggled; “Thank you Sherlock,and thank you too John,but i’d rather be with my Bakerstreet Boys then slaving in a kitchen all day.” i replied,filling my mouth with more spaghetti. When i finished my dinner i put my plate in the sink,i picked up Hamish and Selma and went to feed them in the bedroom. Pulling off my blouse i positioned Selma so she could feed,and when she finished Hamish did the same. When they finished,i put my blouse back on and put them in their play cribs so they could tire themselves out. I walked back out of the bedroom and into the living room,seeing Sherlock and John watching their favorite evening show: 60 Minutes. The show was on its current events segment when John perked up at a certain piece of it. It covered how England is ranked in 2nd place in most child neglect cases than any other place in the world. “Oh my god that’s just awful! Unacceptable!” John jumped up and yelled at the T.V,then sat back down,seeming embarrassed. “The T.V can’t hear you Watson,and if it did it would probably turn itself off.” Sherlock teased him,poking his shoulder. “Yeah i know...just caught up in the moment i guess.” he replied sheepishly. I sat between them both,as their program ended; “Hey,you guys wanna watch 20/20 with me? It’s pretty interesting,especially this episode..i think you might like it..” i said,going the DVR and flipping through the shows we had recorded,finding the episode. “Okay i’ll watch,you in Sherlock?” John started getting comfortable on the sofa again. “Yeah,as long as it had murder in it,or factual stuff-.” He said,putting his arm around my waist. “Sherlock for god’s sake you watch Star Trek,and Black Butler,who are you kidding about being factual?” i countered him,giggling. He smirked at me and kissed my cheek; “I guess you’re right,but still you know i like the facts and murder shit.So,what’s this episode about anyways?” He asked,pulling me closer. I tried to explain it without shivering: “Well,there’s a serial killer,Ted Bundy? He’s dead now,but he managed to kill over 134 people from 1976 to 1988,really long time. He escaped prison twice,and..you know what just watch it.” i stopped myself,turning on the show. Sherlock stared at the screen intensely,watching the reporters practically ambush Bundy while he walked out of the court house. “Liking what you see Sherlock?” i asked,obviously knowing the answer. “Damn,this guy is in some seriously deep shit.” He replied,gripping his hand on my hips. I shuddered,which made him loosen his grip. “Sorry love,probably not the best thing to do during a show like this,a thousand apologies.” he said,kissing my forehead. The show in itself is honestly interesting and formal,always giving both sides instead of one opinion.Watching Ted Bundy lie his way through court was unnerving,and then the proposal to his attorney on the stands? Utterly ridiculous. At about halfway through the show a commercial came on,and Sherlock got up to go to the bathroom. John started firing questions at me like there was no tomorrow. “How did he escape again? Why was no one guarding his cell? How could he kill so many people without mercy?” I answered them almost as quick as he was asking them.Sherlock got back and scooched in closer to me,wrapping his long arm around my shoulder and i leaned my head onto his chest,feeling his heartbeat drum in my ears.

 

 

After another 45 minutes it was over,and at the last few seconds they showed Bundy’s final moments on trial before everything went black. Sherlock and John both looked at me,eyes wide with wonder. I giggled at their expressions and stood up to go check on Selma and Hamish. Quickly poking my head in the room,i saw them both asleep,which was a relief. I went back into the living room,where Sherlock and John had restarted the entire 2 hour show again,sitting in front of the T.V on the floor like little boys watching cartoons. I smiled,and slowly crept back out of the room and went into the bedroom. I undressed in the dark,not wanting to provoke Sherlock to come in. I threw my clothes into the hamper,and put on Sherlock’s favorite blue and black laced knickers and my favorite baby-blue upper knee-length nightgown. I walked back out and into the kitchen too grab a glass of milk,i was craving some before but didn’t get the chance to get a drink. Pouring myself a glass i walked into the living room,where the boys were eating the cheesecake i had baked the night before. “Hey! Save me some will you?” i cried,grabbing the last piece of cheesecake and eating a bit of it. “Milk and cheesecake? How strange,but it sounds good.i think i’ll try it actually.” John inquired,going to get himself a glass of it as well. When he came back,Sherlock had finished whatever had been left of cheesecake. “Sherlock i was gonna eat that!” John pouted,drinking his milk anyway. “You should have said something Watson..” Sherlock muffled out,cheesecake bits spewing out of his mouth.i laughed at the flecks of cake that had landed all over Sherlocks mouth area. Sherlock did his cross-eyed face and stuck out his tongue,revealing chewed up cake bites. “Ew! Sherlock what the actual hell!” i leaned away from him and he swallowed and grinned giddily at me. He wiped himself clean and kissed me on the lips,the salty taste mixed with cream from the cake was overwhelming.

 

(READ: SMUTTY SMUTTY SMUT SMUT AHEAD!!!! BEWARE!)

 

I kissed him back,which then turned our innocent little kiss into a full-blown make-out session. John had gone back into his room to sleep,so i didn’t have to worry about ditching him for the night. Sherlock picked me up and ran to the bedroom,laying me down on the bed,never breaking the kiss. He peppered kisses down my neck,and around my collarbone. I knew i was gasping for breath but i couldn’t hear myself think or talk,my mind was completely blank except for Sherlock. He undid his robe,and took of his Star Trek: Into Darkness T-shirt and threw it on the chair by our study desk. He untied the straps to my nightgown,watching smugly as it slipped off of my plus-size frame. He licked his lips gingerly,and pulled me close to his chest,warmth spreading through my body and into the core of my soul. His beautiful eyes trailed along my body,which left me blushing furiously and shivering.

“Do not fear me,my love...you’re safe and sound with me,don’t you ever forget that..” His lulling baritone voice purred to me,as i let my lush brown hair out of its neat ponytail. It hit slightly past my neck and bounced upward,but when wet it could touch my lower shoulders or upper collarbone. He ran his fingers through it and breathed in my scent,and slowly released his breath. Sherlock laid me down on the bedspread,looking me in the eye as he did...Oh...those gorgeous eyes! I couldn’t stand how beautiful they were. The mix of green,blue and gold was too much to handle sometimes.His licked his lips in anticipation while his large hands caressed my body shape,drumming his fingers repeatedly against my hips,and kissed my neck,leaving his trail of marks on my skin.Sherlock brought his hands to my thighs,sliding his hands across my bare skin. I let out a gasp,as i played with his hair gently,running my fingers through each and every curl. Our lips crashed together once more,as i pulled him down next to me on the bed. Bringing him as close to me as possible,i moved my hands over his chest,making sure every inch of him was explored. Sherlock let out a tiny moan,which brought a smirk to my lips. During these little sparks of passion we would just stare into eachothers eyes,because they were just too beautiful not to be looked at. Then,things got really fierce and fiery: Again,we locked lips,as Sherlock pulled down my knickers..and with sudden force we were tumbling across the king-sized bed. We were completely and utterly intertwined with one another,our arms wrapped around each other's backs and neck. I clawed at his back,while me claimed his love for me once more.Our love was something wonderful and something so incredible,and despite the afternoon meltdown,life was semi-normal again and we were happy.When we both finally fell asleep,his was spoon-curled around me protectively with his long arms wrapped round my waist. I felt safe and sound knowing he was always on call to serve me and my needs. I fell asleep feeling so thankful,and loved...i almost didn’t want to wake up..ever again.

 

~~~


	9. The Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters more funny and a little bit smutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought the songs i picked fit a night club scenery

I awoke the next morning,not to the babies,but to Sherlock’s furious screaming. He hadn’t gotten a case in days,and it was practically driving him insane. “I. NEED. A. CASE!” i heard Sherlock scream,and then the clatter of a plastic sippy-cup hitting the floor. I had heard that enough times while trying to get Selma to try drinking from one of them,so now i can identify the noise with ease.I sat up groggily,rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and put on my nightgown,then walked down to the babies room. I poked my head,only to see them sound asleep in their shared crib.“Still asleep..well that’s good.” i thought,closing the door to their room quietly. John was already up and reading through the morning paper,and gave me the: “Do something...Anything” look. I nodded back. Sherlock,who was now just sitting in his armchair in the living room,looked up at me.

 

 

“Sorry for waking you with my shouting darling,my most humble apologies..you know how i get when i don’t get my cases soon enough.” He said sheepishly,still in his thinking position. “Sherlock forget about me for even a moment..you would have woken the kids!” i said,going off into the kitchen to make myself some tea. “My love,the babies could have slept through barking thunder..my yelling is nothing compared to yours..” He smirked,jumping out of his chair to meet me at the coffee/tea counter. He put his hands on my hips,and worked his way up to my waist,hugging me closer to him. “Sherlock,you’re seriously just a 5 year old boy,aren't you?” i teased,and sipped my tea as i poked him in his toned chest cavity. He grinned childishly,but let me go hesitantly. I finished my cup of tea,before heading to the bedroom to get ready. I put on my dressing playlist from Spotify. I pulled off my nightgown,and threw into the laundry hamper,alone with my plush robe,it was due for a wash. “If You Leave Me Now” By Charlie Puth came on,it was one of my favorite songs from him. I Started to sing along,because why not: “No,this is not goodbye...No,no baby please don’t cry..oh. Cuz...when i think of all the nights i’d spend alone..i get so terrified,please don’t say goodbye...Girl if you leave now! If you give it up and just walk right out! It would take the biggest part of me,and all the things that i believe..Baby don’t you leave me now!” i finished dressing as i now stood in my navy blue dress shirt,suit pants,and a gem-drop necklace,with my black matte pump-up heels in my hand.I heard footsteps enter the room: It was Sherlock,and he was starting to sing: “Girl,just the thought of you leaving out the door,leaves my whole world unraveled..And when i think of all those sleepless nights without you..i get so terrified..please,please don't say goodbye...Cuz girl if you leave me now! If you give it up and just walk right out ! it would take the biggest part of me,and everything that i believe..Baby don’t you leave me now!” He sang with me,curling me into his arms slowly and carefully. He looked deep into my eyes,piercing my very soul,and kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back,and quickly pulled away knowing my clothes would come off quicker than they had been put on. I went out into the kitchen to eat my breakfast of yogurt parfait’,and take care of the babies before i left for work. Sherlock came out of the room and poured himself a glass of orange juice and drank some.Then,he looked up at me and gave me his “I’m a Pretty boy and i know it” face.

 

“Sherlock Holmes it’s illegal to use that face unless we're in bed together and i know that you know it!” Sherlock smirked back at me,knowing full well how that face made me feel. “Is something the matter dear? Have i done something...wrong?” he said,fake innocence dripping from his words as he gave me his pleading puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes,walking into the babies room,where they were starting up a fuss. I picked up Hamish and Selma,feeding them and then putting them in their playpen. “You’re father is truly a bastard….but he’s my bastard,and i love him so very much.” i giggled,kissing Selma and Hamish’s foreheads. “Now,you behave for Uncle John Watson okay? I’ll be home in a few hours..” i said to them,shutting the door the their rooms. I walked back out to meet Sherlock by the door as we did every morning since we had begun dating.He brought me my coffee order,my kiss,and a playful slap on my arse. Ah yes,the perfect way to leave the house. “Hey,Sherlock..what do you think of going to a club tonight?” i asked,as he glanced up. “Sounds dull,and loud…,” he said blandly,kissing my cheek sweetly. “Aw c'mon Sherlock! Loosen up a little! We should go out and have some fun..please? We haven’t gone out being just the two of us since the babies were born.” i used my big brown eyes to do my version of his puppy dog eyes. “Okay,fine..what time tonight my dear?” he said,giving in. “9-ish?” i replied hastily. “Okay, it is now on my metal calendar my love.” he said,pulling my hair into a ponytail and tying it up for me. “Alright bye honey..love you.” i said bustling out the door.. as he called from the end of the hall: “LOVE YOU TOO SWEETHEART!” as i hailed down a black cab.  
~~~

 

(After work)

Around 7pm i get home from my office,tired but excited for the night ahead. Sherlock welcomes me home with a big hug and a wet kiss on my cheek. I kissed him back gingerly,and jumped around with excitement. “Okay Sherlock,we got an hour...i’m gonna get ready with that hour..” i said,still kinda hopping around like an excited bunny rabbit. Sherlock gave me a confused expression;“Why an hour though?..Ugh i don’t understand women..” He mumbled. “Because our faces and bodies take time to get ready!” i teased him,dancing down the hallway into the bathroom. “Fair enough..i guess.” i heard Sherlock say before i shut the bathroom door. I took a quick shower to freshen up,and did my makeup and straightened my hair until it wouldn’t cooperate with me anymore. Slipping into daisy patched jean shorts and a Polaroid T-shirt,i walked back out with a half hour to spare. “Nevermind Sherlock,only a half hour..” i called as i walked out of the bathroom,throwing my work clothes in the hamper. “I’m not ready yet!” Sherlock yelled from the bedroom. I giggled; “Sherlock hurry up,the club is an hour long drive!” i yelled back,checking once more to see if the babies were asleep. I poked my head in silently: “still asleep,and John will be home in 5 minutes..perfect.” i whispered to myself before carefully closing the door to their bedroom so it wouldn’t creak or squeak. I walked into the living room,with spring in my step,almost kicking out my legs from being so bubbly. Then Sherlock came out,and i burst into a fit of laughter: He looked as if he had stepped out of the early 2000s.Disastrous. I sighed, “Okay,i’m gonna fix you..get back in that bedroom mister…” i said,pushing him down the hallway. “Yes Ma’am..” he said smugly,then smirked at me. I rolled my eyes,shutting the bedroom door.After i had fixed him into some jeans,a long sleeve white undershirt,and his Star Trek: Into Darkness T-shirt over it,and scruffed up his hair,he was ready and looking 1000% better. Then we heard the front door open: John was home,finally. “Hey guys!” he said hanging up his coat. “Hey John,how was work?” i asked hugging him. “Pretty good,but more importantly i’m glad you both are finally going out together,now go on you crazy kids! And don't you worry bout a thing,i’ll keep the babies asleep and or entertained.” John cried,beaming.Grabbing our coats,we hailed down a black cab and zoomed off for uptown Bakersville,holding each other's hands the whole ride there.

(An Hour later)

~~  
When we got there about an hour later,the music was blasting from the inside and very audible on the outside of the club walls.Sherlock looked at me,perplexed on why i found this place to be fun. “Oh Sherlock,trust me you’re gonna enjoy this.” i assured him,and pulled him through the door. Lights,lasers,and strobes lit up the huge room in a string of different colors as people swayed,danced and hopped to the bass beats from the DJ. Coupled pairs rocked against each other in their own rhythm. Handing over out coats to the hopper,i found out he knew me from freshman year in highschool, I then smirked up at Sherlock and pulled him towards the dance floor. “Rude Boy” was playing over our heads,and to my surprise it was Sherlock who took the lead. His hands droned over my hips as he set a rhythm for us. I followed hesitantly,until i got the hang of it,smiling up at him. He beamed at me,pulling me closer to his torso and swaying his body almost professionally to the beat of the song. I giggled bubbly as i kissed him on the lips quickly,pulling away like a tease as the song ended. Next up was “Close To Me” by Ellie Goulding.and as the lines: “And i don’t wanna be somebody without your body..close to me..if it wasn’t you i wouldn’t anybody,close to me..Close to me….” played i pressed myself up against him,my back in his chest,as i ground myself up against him,not really sexually,just dancing. The next few songs Like Usher’s Scream,and More really brought out the dancing in Sherlock,and maybe the magical and mystical powers of an alcoholic drink or two,or five,six….maybe,i’m not telling you that part.  
~~

In the next hour,he was stumbling around the dance floor like a drunk,even though he wasn’t,that i knew for sure. When he got really drunk he would stumble yes,but he also solved his cases better. I checked my cell: 10pm. “Damn,we’ve been here awhile...Sherlock are you ready to leave ye-...” i stopped mid sentence when i saw him. Sherlock was in the middle of the dance floor,screaming the lyrics to “Rich Girl”. “IF I WAS A RICH GIRL NAH NAH NAH NAHNAH NAH NAHH I WOULDN’T HAVE YAH ON MY NAH NAH NAH NAH...” was all that i heard when i pulled him to the side next to the bar. “Okay we are going home now,you look like shit,and you’re almost bloody drunk,” I grumbled to him,as he got his coat and i got mine,as we walked out of the club,and i hailed us a black cab. When we got in,Sherlock was still grumbling about how he wasn’t finished,and wanted to go back. I just rolled my eyes and giggled,knowing he wasn't serious whatsoever. After the hour drive,i paid the driver,and dragged Sherlock up the stairs and into the flat. 

(mild smut ahead)

Once we were inside,I took off his coat and shoes,and pushed him to the bedroom,i would worry about myself later. I pushed him down on the bed,and i undressed myself,coat and shoes,and jewelry,on my nightstand,when Sherlock pulled me into a lip-lock kiss.i moaned lightly,kissing him back. I broke the kiss quickly and took a glance at him: he just looked really ruffled up,not drunk,but sloppy nonetheless. “S-Sherlock you’re drunk i don’t know if we should-” he pulled me into another deep passionate kiss,our tongues battling for dominance. “If you insist...i guess we can” i finished,taking in a sharp,quick breath and leaned forward,when he held a finger up to my lips. He smiled,and took off his remaining articles of clothing. I gasped: “Sherlock,you’re not dru-?” He interrupted me “Yes my love,i faked being drunk to get out of there,but i was having a ball,i just wanted to get home so i could..” he removed my Polaroid T-Shirt,and my jean shorts with ease. “How did i even let you leave the house with this on young lady?” He teased,poking my tummy. “Oh shut up Sherlock,you liked it and you know it..” i said,before kissing him again. He had left me in my dark red teddy set,as i settled down next to him,his hands gripping at my hips lightly. “He was kissing my neck gingerly,since it had been bothering me all day. He held me firmly in his arms,caressing my body with his long fingers and his breathing heavy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek,smiling widely. He beamed back at me with pride,as our lips met once again. I had the urge to check on the kids,but i knew that they were fine because they hadn't made a sound when we had left or when we had gotten home. That would mean this would be the first night they didn’t wake up crying,which is a pretty big achievement. After a few more cuddles,kisses,and hugs,before we knew it we had both fallen asleep,slightly intoxicated but never feeling better. Tomorrow would be Saturday,and i would finally have the weekend to take a much-needed break from my hectic week of fear,anxiety and sorrow.

 

~~~~


	10. Loving John Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutal violence in this chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this far!

I awoke at around 7am the next morning to Hamish’s crying,which gave me the excuse to get out of bed. I walked to his room,which to my surprise he still hadn’t woken Selma yet,and i wanted to keep it that way. I took Hamish out of the room,and down to the study,Where sherlock was waiting for me in his study chair,next to his desk....  
“Hello darling,i see you and Hamish are finally awake.” he grinned,and raised his eyebrows at me. I giggled,as Hamish finally settled down in my arms,and we went over to Sherlock. His papers were all over his desk and sticking out of his file-cabinet. “Sherlock you should really get to tidying this study up,it’s a bloody mess..” I grumbled,picking up some files folders from the floor. “Aww,Sadie it’s not that bad,it just means i’m working hard,right?” He replied,putting his arms around me,then taking Hamish out of my arms,and walked around the room with him. Sherlock swaddled Hamish in his arms,cuddling him and baby-talking him. “Who's the cutest little baby boy i have ever seen? you are..you are!” he booped Hamish’s nose lightly,which made him smile. I giggled at Sherlock,who was being ever so giddy over Hamish’s tiny fingers wrapping around his thumb. He looked up at me,his eyes a soft aqua-blue,and beamed. “Oh man his fingers are so-so tiny,i can’t stand it.” He gushed,walking back over to me,planting a kiss on my cheek. I blushed a little,walking out of the study to go make myself a cup of coffee. When i had finished making my cup i went to go and wake up Selma,who hadn’t awakened from her slumber just yet. Stepping into her room,i picked her up out of the crib,which made her fuss a little. Her beautiful little sleepy brown eyes blinked open,and stared into mine. “Hi sweetie,it’s Mummy..good morning…” i sing-songed to her,kissing the top of her forehead.Selma seemed dazed,but that was probably due to the fact that she had just woken up. I swaddled her in my arms,and walked with her back to my bedroom,feeding her breakfast. When she was finished i brought her out into the living room and handed her to Sherlock,and traded me Hamish so i could feed him as well. I finished with Hamish and put them both in their high chairs at the table while i made breakfast for me John and Sherlock. I started making hard-boiled eggs for myself,scrambled for John,and poached for Sherlock. We all liked our bread in different ways,most of our food preferences were differentiated like that. John likes his toast burned a little,Sherlock usually likes his bread non-toasted,and i liked mine goldened just a little bit. I did the eggs,then added the bread in the side,with some orange juice. I knocked on John’s door,to let him know everything was ready,but i didn’t get a reply. I knocked again,still nothing. “John? Breakfast is ready! Come out or you’re scrambled eggs will taste like rubber-bands!” I called from outside his room. I still didn’t get a reply. I tried his door: It was unlocked. I went in,bracing myself for any nudity or private actions,but i saw nothing but a John Watson,sleeping in his bed. I smiled childishly,relief coursing through me. I nudged him a little,and whispered in his ear: “John,breakfast is ready...wakey wakey.” I nudged him again...nothing. I started panicking,but then relaxed. “I’m sure i’m overreacting a little,he’s probably trying to give me the hint that he had a long night.” i said to myself,leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. Sherlock had already finished as i sat down to actually start eating. Finishing surprisingly quickly,even for myself i found myself back at John’s doorway,worried but fighting back my will to be scared.I again went in,and John was still asleep. “But what is he isn’t asleep…” i thought,and i checked his pulse. My heart dropped: No pulse. I screamed,and Sherlock came running in. “My love is everything alright…” he saw John and his face went white. Sherlock gave me a pleading look and i shakily responded: “We need to get him to a hospital,now.” i wailed,pulling off the sheets from his bed so we could get him into the car.

 

I drove him to the hospital,letting the nurses and doctors take him in without me,because i knew Sherlock and i couldn’t bare to see him like that,not in that state. About an hour and a half later,when the nurses came out i shot up out my seat like a bullet,and ran to them. “Is he okay,please tell me that he’s okay!” i cried,and the nurses looked at one another,then at one of the female nurses,head of her unit as her uniform told me. She was pretty,caramel skin and chocolate brown long locks of hair. She looked away from me with her honey-like eyes. I read her name-tag: Janice. “Dr.Watson is stable,but he had suffered from cardiac arrest..As we speak he weakens,he might need to stay here a few days..but we think he will pull through,he seems to be coming around,and he was moaning your name and your husbands,also you’re kids,we are sure he will make it though.....” Janice explained softly,but honestly. She smiled at me a little,she had perfect white teeth. I felt my eyes well up with tears,but i held them back. I thanked them and asked if i could go in to say goodbye before i left,they agreed and lead me down the bland colored hallways and to the room that John would be staying in. I walked into his room,and saw him.Against the white sheets,he might’ve blended in he was so pale. I kissed his cheek sisterly,and wished him well,then bid him farewell until tomorrow. On the drive home,i wanted to cry,but i couldn’t bring myself to do it. “John wouldn't want me to cry for him,he would want me to stay strong for him,and be hopeful.” i scolded to myself. When i got back home,Sherlock was at the door in an instant,wrapping me in a huge hug and kissing my hair. “What did they say?” he asked hoarsely,letting me go. “They seem really sure he is gonna pull through,but he is really weak right now,and he was saying our names in his sleep and stuff...Sherlock he was so pale..like a sheet.” i stuttered out. Sherlock seemed to ponder on his choice of words before he spoke aloud,and brought me into another hug. “Sadie,I’m sure the nurses know best,they knew the best for you,right? I have no doubt Watson will pull through.” Sherlock spoke sincerely,which boosted my positive thoughts. “Yeah,i guess you’re right Sherlock..i mean John is strong..” i said,but i didn’t believe my own words for a single moment. Sherlock could see this and put both of his large hands on my shoulders,and got down to my eye-level. His beautiful blue eyes stared straight into mine. “Sadie..John. Will. Make It. He will...i promise you…” He spoke deeper than usual,and kissed me shortly but sweetly on my lips. When he pulled away he was...crying. “Holy shit,Sherlock is crying…SHIT....He NEVER cries,unless something is really wrong..” I thought to myself,watching the tears roll down his face,making wet lines on his cheek-bones. “Sherlock,no no no...Please don’t cry…Please,please don’t cry...” i stuttered out,holding his face in my hands. His few tears soon turned into hard crying,and then into full-on sobbing.I had never,in all the years i had known him,had ever seen this before,but seeing it now made me want to stab myself in the chest and give my life to make him better. It was so...so heartbreaking and painful to watch Sherlock cry. John had never seen this either...if only he knew.His tears were uncontrolled,free,and out of care and love for his one and only best friend he has ever had.His face was completely flushed red,and his usually icy,but sweet varied shades of blue eyes,now a darkened navy green color,the chlorophyll distorting and fogging his original iris color. Sherlock cried because no words could describe his pain,i knew that much was the reason he ever cried...but this...this was sorrow,pure sorrow and pain,a giant stabbing pain...and hurting.But loving John Watson was the reason he cried right here and right now. John was here way before i came into the picture,which gave Sherlock every single right to cry over him. I hugged him,which he hugged me back shaking and quivering like mad. I wanted to cry,so bad..but i told myself not to,i knew Sherlock would never cry again if i did,because he would think he hurt me.

 

“Sherlock everything is gonna be okay...i promise,he’s gonna live..” i softly said to him,gently rubbing his head. He looked into my eyes,his tears momentarily subsiding. “I know Sadie,i believe you but i just wish i had known earlier,he wouldn’t have had to stay overnight…” Sherlock mumbled into my shoulder where he had put his head. “We will visit him together tomorrow when i get off work,and when you finish working okay? Promise.” “I love you,so much Sadie…” Sherlock cried into my shoulders as i held him gently and tenderly. Things would be okay…

 

At around 11.am the next morning i drove down to the hospital where John would be staying for the next week and a half. The nurses commented that he was definitely getting better by the day,and his charts were looking positive. I went down the hallways and turned to his hospital room door. I opened it,and saw John sitting up,eating his hospital breakfast as he looked up at me.His face was much less pale from when i had seen him last,and his bright happy green eyes had returned,thankfully. “This cooking sucks compared to yours,by the way.” He said sheepishly,as i went over to hug him. “Oh John! Me and Sherlock...we thought the worst...You should have seen him yesterday..I’m so glad that you’re okay!” i cried,a few stray tears running down my face. “What happened to Sherlock?” John asked,moving away his tray of food so i could sit down. “He...He was crying for you..John he’s a mess without you..I had never seen anything like it.Full-on sobbing John,he loves you...so much..” I said shakily,trying to regain my sense of coordination so i could still sit up straight. “He-He cried for me? Sherlock? Really? Who would have thought…” He said,star-struck. “Of course he did,he loves you...in reality..you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him.” i said sincerely,putting my hand on his shoulder,smiling. He laughed and smoothed back his peppered grey hair. “Maybe not the best,but definitely important.” he agreed half heartedly ,and i giggled. I loved him so much,i couldn’t imagine a world without being by my side. “So John,how ya feeling? You gave us quite the scare.” i said concerned. “Oh Sadie i’m doing much better now,i feel better more than anything,honestly.” he said,looking straight into my eyes as he did. I nodded slowly. He looked worse than he actually felt,strange. “So,when am i leaving this place? I want your cooking again!” John joked,and let out a small laugh. “John,they want you here for another half week,you know that right?” i asked him,and he froze instantly. “A-another half week? Here? They are bloody crazy! I’ve already missed a week of work,and Sherlock-” He stuttered,unable to finish his sentence. “John,Sherlock will be visiting you tonight,don’t worry! And he seems to be doing alright,he is still really sad about you not being at home…” i wandered off,looking up at the ceiling. John took in a deep breath,looking back at me. “So,how are the kids,not getting themselves into trouble are they?” he asked and then gave me a smirk. “Yeah they're doing okay,they miss you a lot though,and honestly i don’t blame them.” i said sincerely,looking up into his eyes. “Hey...Sadie? Can i tell you something,and you promise to keep it a secret?” i raised my eyebrows a little. “Sure John,you know you can tell me anything..What’s up?” i scooted a little closer to him,so things seemed just a little more private. He leaned closer,and instinctively i shut my eyes as he whispered into my ear: 

“Sadie….I-i think i'm gay…”

 

My eyes shot back open quickly,as i leaned away. “W-what? Really? When did you know?” I asked,surprised. “Ye-yeah really,i kinda re-discovered myself with men after Mary died,i never got into it though. But,y-you're alright with this-?” i stopped him mid-sentence. “John Hamish Watson,i would accept you if you were Straight,Bi,Gay,Trans,Anything! It doesn't matter to me,because it doesn't change who you are -I pointed to his heart- in here..” i said,putting a hand on his shoulder. He beamed at me,the color back to his face. “John you are so cute when you smile like that!” i giggled,poking him in the shoulder lightly,in case he was hurting. “I love you Sadie,you’re the best flatmate in the world.Don’t even think about trying to argue with me because we both know Sherlock could be better..” he said,hugging me tightly. I let a few tears slip from my eyes as i hugged him back tenderly. “John,that’s so sweet of you,i don’t know what to say..honestly i-.” He cut me off suddenly. “Just take it in,Sadie. You earn the praise,we don’t give it to you for no reason.” He scolded me,playfully. I giggled. “Yeah i guess,i try my best,but you boys treat me like I'm some kind of goddess.” I laughed hard. “Well,you’re Sherlock’s goddess,for sure...to me,you’re more my savior,I can’t cook anything if my life depended on it,and the only thing Sherlock can cook are human heads..Not very useful,obviously.” John Smirked up at me sassily,but with more seriousness than Sherlock’s sassy smirks. I grinned giddily, as John pulled me in close to him. “Sadie,remember you can’t tell Sherlock..Please remember you can’t let him know anything about this.” He said,nervously. I smiled widely at him “John,don’t you worry,your secret's safe with me,okay? Triple promise..” i said sincerely. “And please..Bring me some of you’re cooking! I miss it so much,Bring me anything!” He cried as i was halfway across the room. I turned to him and wished him goodbye,practically hopping with joy out of his room.

Driving back home,i wanted a coffee from my personal barista,but i decided against it. As I was thinking about it I felt and heard a loud THUMP on my side of the car. I swerved off the long road for a moment,but quickly gained back control of the car. I pulled over,checking my mirror: the person who had hit me was pulling over too. “Oh my goodness I'm so sorry miss,i-i got distracted by my phone for one bloody moment,oh jeez I'm so sorry..” I heard a man’s voice say as i got out of the car to meet the driver. “Accidents happen but i want to get back home quickly,do you have your information? What’s your name?” i asked,without looking up…”Oh so sorry miss,the name’s Jim M...Jim Moriarty..” The man said. “Okay how do you spell that-...” I stopped dead in mid-sentence. I looked up at the man,he was grinning wickedly. Those dead..dead eyes just stared at you... I screamed,loudly. It was him again,looking almost exactly the same..but this time he was wearing a bowtie. I wanted to punch the living shit out of that cold,dead smile of his...break all of his teeth and watch him bleed out of his gums. 

“Hello, Mrs.Holmes...Did you miss me?” he cackled,his eyes unchanged and staring. I snarled,backing up a foot or two. “How….Do you keep finding me?” i asked,shaking in my shoes. “Oh i can’t tell you that,it will ruin my plans for you…” he simply stated,circling me like a predator about to devour its prey. I kept both eyes on him,not wanting to look away and give him the upper hand. “So,you look thinner i must say since i last saw you….Or is it just me?” he said,his tone clearly stated he couldn’t care less. I couldn’t hold it. I swung my fist,but ended up hitting air,as he swooped around me,grabbed me by my forearms and pinned them behind my back. I howled in pain,screaming for anyone to come when Moriarty's hand covered my mouth,which i fiercely bit at. Blood was gushing out of his hand but he didn’t care. My phone rang in my pocket as i screamed: “NO!” into his hand. He picked up the call: It was Sherlock. “Darling where are you? You usually don’t stay out this late.Are you alright?” He said,concern in his voice. Moriarty cackled into my phone,and said “Did you miss me Sherlock?” and i heard Sherlock about to scream as Moriarty hung up the phone.He bashed me over the head,hard..but not hard enough to kill me or knock me out.He pulled me by my hair,and dragged me into the back of his car….


	11. In The Under-Tow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape Warning!! 
> 
> DONT CONTINUE IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO THE TOPIC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to break this chapter down in two because this gets really touchy...and as much as i love smut..writing rape is harder and I'm sure you can understand this...
> 
> Bare with me here okay? Okay! great! see you next chapter...COMING SOON!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -Sadie,Author.

I snapped my eyes open and took in a deep breath,and when i did it hurt like hell. I was in a dark room,Lying face up and on my back on a really cold metal table.I tried to get up,miserably failing as i realized i was tied down to the table.I struggled against the bonds 0f rope,pulling and squirming fiercely,until i heard a door open.Moriarty was in the doorway,smiling..but still not with his eyes. I shut my eyes tight,still struggling against the ropes while i heard his footsteps grow ever closer to the table.He stopped,where i was sure he was next to me,and as i opened my eyes i found out i was sadly correct. “Well,look who's finally awake! Took you awhile..6 hours..” He looked down on me,a merciless snarl on his face. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? You had so many opportunities..” i said,spitting at him. “Oh Sadie,Sadie Sadie….Darling….Don’t you understand? I can’t kill you until you’re properly tortured and played with…” while he talked his fingers drummed on my leg,which made me shiver in disgust. Only Sherlock could drum his hands and fingers on me...not this awful man. As if reading my mind,Moriarty spoke: Oh Sadie,This...Is NOTHING compared to what i’m going to do to you...Just you wait…” He said,moving his hand higher,above my knee now. I squirmed out of his touch,and he gave me another nightmare-inducing smile. “PRICK! LET ME OUT OF THESE BONDS!” I yelled at him,fussing more. “If you wish….” He said,undoing the straps to my arms,and then my legs. I was confused. “Wow,you’re complaint..about time,you bastard.” I said,getting up and off the bed and stretching. “Oh,you wish my dear..” He muttered,as he fidgeted his hand in his pocket,And a sudden jolt of insanely hot pain shot through my legs,and i screamed. I jumped back onto the table,gasping for air. “WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-..” He countered me: “Ah yes,shock floors,my favorite.Oh dear,i’m not that good Sadie,you should know…” He said,cackling. I pulled on my jacket hem,trying not to cry from the pain that was still burning in my legs. “Oh right,let’s get that off you…” Moriarty circled to the other side of the table,and removed my jacket and other items of clothing.I fought hard.I screamed,fidgeted,and kicked but it was no use. he held me down,taking out a pocket knife,and with it he went on..slicing off the buttons to my blouse,making my shirt burst open after each button was sliced off.He then cut the waistband to my jeans,ripping them off me in one swift swipe. Pinning me down a little more firmly in place,he stripped me down to just my teddy. I was about to wipe the tears from my face when Jim gripped it in his hands,and licked the tears off of my cheeks. “Eeeeeeee..Uaa..nngh..Ghh W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL STOP IT!!” i screamed,pushing him away. Then,a searing pain in my lower torso made me arch my back. The knife was plunged into my lower thigh. I howled,hitting Jim away from me. “BITCH HOLD STILL!” He screamed,striking me across the face.I hadn't been hit since...i was a child. It brought back such haunting flashbacks. Jim pulled the knife out of my thigh,licking away the blood. I cringed and quivered,but it didn’t stop him. He looked into me with those god-awful eyes that i hated,and kissed me full on my lips. I pulled away and spat in his face,the gob of spit hitting his right upper lip. He smirked,licking it off and pulled me into another kiss,tasting more of my saliva. I muffled cries and wept silently,as he tormented me and had his way with me for the rest of the time he was there,then i blacked out.

~~~  
When i woke up i felt like i had been beaten to a pulp,the still wet tears on my face. I had been dressed by someone,strange how it matched my usual outfits.i wiped the tears off quickly,haunted by the fact that Jim could be anywhere.I shuddered when i remembered his tongue on my bare skin,his corpse-like eyes….Eugh.I was no longer tied down onto the table,but obviously i didn’t want to get up. I sat upright as i heard the door open,alert and on edge.A man with a cart walked in all dressed in white,a mask covering the lower half of his face. He took my old clothes that laid ripped and torn on the floor into his cart,and left aqua blue pajamas and a lavender nightgown on the opposite side of my table. He quickly exited the room,picking up his pace when i glanced at him. I stared at the pajamas,sliding off my day-clothes hesitantly,and slipped into the pajamas. There was now a bed on the other side of the room,a large king-size one and it was decorated too. I wanted to go over there,but feared the floor would shock me senseless like it did the last time. Hesitantly,i poked the floor,hard with my bare big-toe: No shock. I hit the front of my foot against the floor quickly: Still nothing. I then placed both of my bare feet on the floor,bracing for a certain weight trigger or something: No shocks. When I put my whole body weight on and there was still nothing.So i got up off the table and bolted across the floor as fast as i possibly could to the bed,leaping up onto the mattress and almost hitting the wall. I gasped for air,not realizing i had been holding my breath the entire time. I laid myself down,sinking into the mattress and the soft sheets and blankets. I covered myself in the plush blankets,grateful that i had a bed to sleep in instead of laying on a stupid metal lab table.I was just about to fall asleep when the door opened to the room. 

 

I heard the song: “Stayin’ Alive”,get louder as Moriarty walked across the room,deliberately slowing his steps. He took out his Ipod,and clicked off the music,and gave me that smile i hated. I shivered as he walked over to me,stopping at the foot of the bed,a smirk plastered on his pale white face. “Oh stop,you should be used to this...I’m sure Sherlock did these things..” “PRICK! YOU'RE NOT SHERLOCK,AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!” I screamed,tears pouring down my face,and guilt spreading through every inch of my body. “Yes that is true,i’m not your lover,but i’m your master now and you obey my laws and every single one of my rules...DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?” He screamed the last part of his sentence. I leaned away against the headboard of the bed,nodding my head yes. “Good..good little pet..” Moriarty smoothed my hair back,which reminded me of how Sherlock would always comfort me. I shook his hand off my head,and covered myself in the blankets from the bed,like a child hiding from “The Monsters” that were supposedly under their bed.

 

 

As Jim leaned in to kiss me and probably have his way with me once again a loud crash came from outside the door. Whipping both of our heads around in unison Moriarty started for the door,crouching slightly. The door busted open,hitting the other wall behind it and lashed back the other direction. In walked my knights in shining armor: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson,and Mycroft. I smiled,as a watched John beat Jim to a pulp,Mycroft put him in handcuffs,and Sherlock came running over to me. Sherlock was crying again...but this time it was for me as he scooped me up into those wonderful long arms i loved so much and kissed my lips. Oh, how I had longed for his touch and kisses! “My Darling are you alright...A-are you hurt?” He asked me frantically,looking me up down and sideways. He found my bruises,bloody scars and scrapes easily,as wet-lines were formed on his cheekbones just like the night before i had left. “Oh...Sherlock, i missed you so, so much…” I cried,throwing my arms around him and pulling myself closer to him. John came over putting his arms around my back. “Oh god, Sadie…-He sniffled and wiped away some stray tears from his face- Oh, bloody hell what did he do to you..?" He then asked,looking at all of my scars. “I’ll be okay John,scars heal eventually….” i whispered hoarsely,pressing myself into Sherlock for comfort. “It’s gonna be alright baby...I will take care of you..” Sherlock whispered into my ear as he smoothed my hair back while I sobbed uncontrollably. Sherlock spoke softly and sweetly while kissing my forehead until I went out again...

When I woke up I took in a sharp breath,sitting up quickly. I was trying (Read: and failing) to get up until familiar arms wrapped around me. “Shh Shh,It’s Alright my sweet just relax okay? You went through a lot these past few weeks...”Sherlocks lovely baritone voice soothed me almost instantly...until I realized….A FEW WEEKS??!!.I didn’t bother thinking it over because my head pounded already,so I simply curled into him as he cradled me. I was on our couch,lying in Sherlock’s lap I suppose from the way I had jolted myself upwards.“Hush my little flower you’re safe now...I promise.No one will ever hurt you again.” He said gently,smoothing my hair and running his fingers through it.I turned to face him,seeing he had a semi-black eye. 

 

“Oh my love don’t worry about me,i’m fine really I promise.Doesn’t even hurt me..Just a little fussing from our prisoner.” He said,noticing my worried expression on my face.I just nodded,knowing I wouldn’t win the argument to take care of his injured face.He pulled me back and put my head on his broad,muscular chest while rubbing my back gently and soothing me.Sherlock’s eyes were now a toned greenish-blue color as they scanned every inch of me he could get to,lingering on the bruises that surrounded my lower neck and jawline. He spoke softly and quietly,but accentuated himself: “If anyone ever lays even a single finger on you again with even the slightest intentions to harm you,I will personally have them decapitated..because you Sadie Selma,are too precious to lose..Just the thought of it brings sadness to my heart.” Sherlock said as he gently pressed his soft lips against my beaten forehead,kissing my forehead slowly and sweetly. I loved his kisses. They were like little butterfly wings fluttering against the bare skin of my face. “Sherlock….nnnhhh Sherlock the babies…” I mumbled drowsily,trying to get up again. Sherlock stopped me again. “Baby it’s alright they have been staying with John at his solitude house. Don’t worry.” Sherlock’s hands pulled me back once more,and this time I stayed.My eyelids felt so heavy and weak. Since I wasn’t getting up anytime soon,I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless and emotionless sleep.

~~  
When I awoke again I was alone on the couch,as I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from out of my eyes to see Sherlock looking in his favorite microscope. The couch creaked as I tried to be quiet and he whipped his head around.He was wearing his purple shirt dress shirt,my favorite.  
“Ah! Darling you’ve finally woken…” Sherlock smiled at me,his beautiful eyes staring into mine. “Hey honey..mmmmm..how are you love?” I asked,walking over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Oh I’m just wonderful my darling..You must see what i have found! Come now and have a go in my microscope my love..” I obeyed,looking into the tubes. “See those silver clots and black lines?” Sherlock asked,wrapping his arms around me. “Yeah i do! What are those?” I asked,turning my head as he came around next to me. “See these are what I found in a poisoned medication prescription given by one of my clients doctors..which means…” my face widened with a smile as we said in unison: “A MURDER! YES!” I giggled as Sherlock beamed at me. I walked into the direction of our bedroom when I heard him say: “Oh i missed your smile so much Sadie,you would never know…” I smiled at him again,opening the bedroom door.

I….I wish i hadn’t….I still wish that I hadn’t…..

In the bed,on my side no less..was another woman. She had long,long light brown hair and fair pale skin,and some nice thin cherry lips that pressed together,forming a small line. I screamed,and the woman in the bed jolted awake,looking at me with hazel eyes. She just sat there and stared until i]I turned,running out of the bedroom and right into Sherlock’s chest. “My darling what is it? A mouse? A spider? What?” I pulled him to the door-frame and his eyes went wide with horror. “I-Irene? W-what are you doing here?” Sherlock stuttered,first giving me the “Oh Shit....” face,and then the “I swear to the gods i’ll explain everything..give me a few minutes.” face.

The woman glanced at Sherlock,who was white as a sheet now,and then at me. “Oh Sherlock,you found a goldfish of a woman you know...she doesn’t know who I am does she?” Irene got out of the bed. “Irene you’re not welcome in this household.Leave...now.” He pointed to the door. “Why should i? It’s not like i’m hurting anyone..except this..thing you call a spouse.” Irene gestured to me with her other hand. I clenched my fists at my sides,trying not to punch her lights out.Sherlock walked over to the side of the bed she was sitting on,and leaned in closer to her.“You have some damn audacity to be here Irene.You utterly and entirely repel me. And leave my wife alone….and most importantly: Get.Out.Of.Our.Damn.Bloody.FLAT!” Sherlock screamed the last word loudly,startling Irene slightly. She stood up stiffly,diverting herself around me and out of the bedroom.A few clicks of her high-heels were heard before our front door opened and then quickly slammed shut.

 

I glared at Sherlock quickly and looked away. He put his hands at my waistline.“Baby,she isn’t a crazy ex I promise...we worked together like once or twice,honest.” Sherlock said as he gave me his all-time famous puppy eyes.  
“Dammit Sherlock! You know how much i love those puppy-eyes!”  
I pouted,crossing my arms and huffing.Sherlock grinned childishly and pulled me into a hug,kissing the top of my head. “I love you Sadie…” Sherlock said,kissing me on my lips. “I love you too,Sherlock.” I said,wrapping my arms around him. I felt so safe..i hadn’t felt safe in so long.

 

 

Sherlock was an angel,and whether he saw it or not,my knight in a black trench coat had saved me once again.


	12. A Light Birthday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL BE SHORT IM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN SLACKING

Being the wife of Sherlock Holmes obviously is never an easy task, but it always comes with some sweet rewards. My friends ask how I can stand someone like him and why his demeanor is usually so moody. “Probably because Selma was up at 2 in the morning, and also...oh I can’t say..” I always blush hard and avoid the next part which would (of course) be about how he makes love to me...Which was always lovely. It’s not that I was ashamed of us, it’s just personal and my comfort level usually doesn't spiral above that. It was a beautiful May morning and a nice breeze was coming through the window. When I fluttered my eyes open Sherlock was already dressed and in his trench coat. He had the most adorable smile on his face, almost like a child on Christmas. He noticed my stirring and his smile got wider. “Good morning my rose...Happy birthday…” He said, coming over to my side of the bed from the other side of the room. He sweetly kissed my forehead and then my lips. Oh my god, I had forgotten my own birthday! “Aww Sherlock, honey you remembered…Thanks.” I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. “I will never forget such an important day my little flower, it’s permanently in my mind palace, right along with you and all of your perfect loveliness….” Sherlock wrapped his arms around me and helped the covers off of my body. I then immediately re-covered myself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sherlock! Why am I bloody naked?” I cried out as I curled myself into an oval-like ball. My frame was not built for such actions, that’s for sure. “You were tossing and turning...and sweating like mad last night when I was up getting a glass of water in the night, so I removed your clothes, but I also didn't want to risk you catching the nip of the cold wind from the window, so took it upon myself and put a blanket over you...Sorry, my love, I know you're still sensitive after…” Sherlock quietly trailed off and looked away from me. “Oh, well...Thank you, honey, but next time just let me do it okay?” I said, getting up and enveloping the sheet around me like a dress and then going over to him, hugging him by his waist. The kids were still with John as far as I knew, Sherlock had insisted that I was to be without stress. I got dressed slowly and went to go make my breakfast but Sherlock had already made me waffles and bacon. I stifled a laugh. “Sherlock you know I can do these things myself right?” I joked, biting my waffle. “So? Doesn't mean I can’t pamper my wife…Besides, it’s your bloody birthday! You should be in bed!” He replied smugly, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes playfully and let out a huff. “Your some sort short of a nit-wit you know, no matter how genius you are.” I teased, poking him in his chest. He rolled his eyes jokingly and left me to eat my breakfast. After I had finished I started reading the paper, looking for any interesting horoscopes or headlines. Sherlock then came out about 10 minutes later with a small vanilla cake and one single heart-shaped candle. He brought it over and started to sing me his original Happy Birthday song:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Happy Birthday to you...  
You know how much I...Love you. My beautiful little Lilly.......  
It's Elementary, My Dear Sadie....."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He kissed my cheek gently, urging me to blow out the candle on the cake. I blew it out and returned his kiss, cutting the mini-cake into 2 slices. He fed me my cake slowly, giving me his adorable smile. "Sherlock...Your absolutely the best husband in the world," I chided, smiling. "You changed me, my little Rose....your all I have to thank." He said, making me giggle. "Aww, I just love seeing you smile darling, it positively makes my heart sing." He gushes, holding my hand and giving it a light squeeze.


	13. I Liked The Way You Numbed All The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH: BEWARE.
> 
>  
> 
> Time Skip:
> 
> (4 weeks later)
> 
>  
> 
> Sadie was able to get her babies back and has had them for about 3 weeks now, Finally peaceful and happy as a family. But, darkness is on the way...and its hurling fast.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH MUCH SHORTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's About to get real graphic.

It was almost 7 pm as I held the babies in my arms and read them their favorite bedtime story: "Goodnight Moon". I was sleepy myself as I read the book, occasionally seeing their eyelids droop. John was preparing our dinner tonight, he said...no...more like he insisted I needed a break from cooking. I noticed Selma and Hamish's eyes had closed and I put the book down, finally putting them in their crib. "Goodnight my darlings, see you in the morning," I whispered, kissing their foreheads and leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind me. Sherlock appeared from the doorframe of the bedroom in his night clothes. "Darling, are the babies finally asleep?" He asked, kissing my forehead. "Yes honey, they are. Anything you wanted to do?" I joked, going into the living room with him right on my tail. "Maybe we can go to the park and take a stroll after dinner". He said, sitting down on the sofa gingerly. "That sounds wonderful babe, let's do it." I agreed, sitting down next to him and cuddling against him until John called us for dinner around 5 minutes later. John had made meatloaf and mashed potatoes, one of my favorite meals ever. I ate quickly, not realizing how hungry I had actually been as Sherlock and John watched on in awe. I looked up, slightly embarrassed. "W-what? Never seen me hungry before?" I teased, shoving another fork-full of meatloaf in my mouth as Sherlock snickered and John put his head down on the table, laughing into the cloth that covered it. "Oh dear god, I think I'm DYING." John gasped, holding his sides. I giggled, swallowing my bite and joining the laughing fit. I got up with my now finished plate, putting it in the sink and cleaning up my eating area. Sherlock cleared his plate and did the same, and John right behind him. After resting our stomachs Sherlock and I grabbed our lightweight coats so we could head out for the park. John wished us happy travels and shut the door for us as we went down the steps and out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We got to the barren park, now completely dark except for the street lights spaced out from one another. Sherlock held my hand tight as we walked around the park, chatting endlessly about random topics from his clients that morning. "So Mrs.Henson thinks her husband is a drug dealer because he left a bag of powder on the countertop...then it turned out it was powdered sugar." Sherlock chuckled and sighed, giving my hand a light squeeze as he had done before. I giggled and covered my mouth. "Seriously? Sugar? Dear god that woman is a complete wreck." I snorted, moving closer to Sherlock's side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly I heard a small amount of rustling in the bushes behind us. I tugged on Sherlock's coat lightly, but before I could even process the thought I felt a sharp, quick pain stab into my side: A bullet. It was small, the pain nestled in one spot but I felt as if my entire body was on fire. I saw the side of Sherlock's arm explode in a mess of blood and muscle tissue, the side of his forearm now bleeding rapidly. I felt my mouth open but I didn't hear myself scream. My hand flew to my injured side quickly: I was losing blood...and fast. "SADIEEEE!! NO!!!!!!" I heard Sherlock scream out as I slowly dropped to the pavement, murmuring out his name under my breath. I felt the warmth growing underneath me as I felt at the paved walkway that surrounded me. I was bleeding so much it had made a puddle beneath my body. I felt Sherlock's arms hold me to his chest by my upper torso, sobbing uncontrollably. His face was completely flushed red, eyes puffy and red."Sadie...God no Sadie I can't lose you...Not like this...Not this soon..Sadie please, no, no no no..." Sherlock mumbled over and over, while he furiously wrapped his coat around my wound and cried and wailed like a broken-hearted child into my shoulder. I could feel his tears on my shirt, soaking a small portion of it. "S-S-Sherlock...It's okay...I-I'll b-be fine...I don't wanna go yet, babe." I barely whispered out. "No My angel, please...Please Don't go...John needs you, the kids need you...I-I need you...Please stay..." He begged, clutching me closer. "Sherlock.....I-I...I love you...Never forget me." I mumbled into his ear before the world went black right before my eyes, and my mind went blank.


	14. I Liked The Way You Numbed All The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sherlocks P.O.V~
> 
>  
> 
> Time Skip: 4 days later.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock pays his daily visit to his beloved.
> 
>  
> 
> Intense sadness.

The sun was finally beginning to set over the bustling city of London. I walked the shallow paved walkway the graveyard, holding the red rose bunch I had picked up for Sadie. It was one of her favorite colors, besides blue and black. I walked up to the hill where she was buried and took in a deep breath. I held it and exhaled slowly, my lips quivering furiously. I walked the path of the hill slowly, meeting her resting place once more. We had given her a beautiful black oak tree to rest under, while I had carved both of our first initials into the stem of the tree.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hello, darling," I said, placing the flowers gently on her stone. "I-it's good to talk to you again." I stuttered, my hands shaking wildly. I felt the tears burning my eyes like drops of acid as I got on my knees and faced her headstone. "Sadie...-I sputtered slightly- I-I-miss you, so so much...." I sniffed, My tears clouding my vision as I could no longer hold them back. One single tear slid down my face, falling gently on her stone and then another, and another after that. Soon, I was sobbing uncontrollably, my tears forming wet-lines on my face. It had started to rain, but I hadn't even noticed until I felt it pitter-patter against my face along with my tears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sadie...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..." I wailed into my trench coat collar, holding my sides. "I-I-I-I'm so so sorry...." I cried, my tears forming a small puddle at my feet. "The kids miss you. John misses you like crazy, but no one misses you more than...Then I do..." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes aggressively, the last of my tears drying away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Anyways, The kids are fine, but of course, they don't have the ability to understand the concept of your...-your passing." I shuddered at the thought of how to tell the kids when they were old enough. "I listen to the songs you used to play on your Spotify...They remind me of the times we shared. Remember that one time when I showered with you and we sang the Backstreet Boys together? That was one of my favorite memories with you. Sadie...oh man. You made me so happy...You made me the man I am today...Thank you." I said sincerely. I put a soft kiss on my 2 fingers and put it on her name plaque. "I love you, so much...My precious little Rose. I'll never stop telling you because it will never fade..." I promised her spirit and took out a rooted weed that had been growing next to her grave. I got up, brushing off the dirt gingerly from off my knees and positioning Sadie's flower bunch on her marble tile. "I'll be back tomorrow and catch you up on the kids..." I sighed, walking back down the hill with my gloved hands in my trench pockets. I remembered our first kiss, our first dance together...our hugs, and cuddles that we would never have again. It was sad, she hadn't deserved to lose her life...and definitely not so soon. I remembered her beautiful smile, her lovely hair that always smelled of gentle coconut or lavender. Her adorable fitted attire and those 3 dashes of New York accent she had in her voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And her voice...I suddenly started to cry again, harder this time and realizing I would never hear her singing voice again. "No...." The word barely left my lips in a whisper as I remembered her incredible singing, making me swoon head over heels whenever I had heard her use it. There was never going to be another voice like that, her's was special and defined, like a goddess's. I fought back the next round of tears, hailing a cab so I could back to our-...my flat. The ride home I remembered her face when I had proposed to her, and when I had first told her I loved her, and when she faced me on our wedding day. It was around 9 pm when I got back, John was with the kids and knew I wasn't ready to talk yet. I didn't have anything to do so I decided to just go to sleep. I dreamt of her, in a simple white cotton dress, dancing around with me in the grassy green hills of Bakersville, smiling and laughing just as we used to do. She was gone, deep down in my heart I knew she was gone. Though sometimes I'm informed I don't have heart, I always had one for her. It was hard to accept it though that 3 days ago she was living her best life, at my side and with a complete family. Things would never be the same with her gone, but I knew life would go on like nothing ever happened. Selma and Hamish would grow up without her, never truly knowing how much she loved and cared for them. I slept knowing she wasn't suffering in a hospital, or bleeding somewhere in a ditch. In that night I swear to this day I went through the 5 stages of grief: Anger, denial, bargaining...and finally acceptance. I accepted her passing, finally aware that there was no other way it could've ended. I remembered her smiling face and the way her eyes crinkled when her smile was wider than she was used to and how it made me laugh. I would tell her she was beautiful no matter what way she smiled and kissed her forehead. I had an otherwise dreamless sleep, only thoughts of her filling hollow spaces in my mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//THE END//


End file.
